Tsuki no Yume
by Narush
Summary: La Sociedad de Almas descubre un gran poder espiritual en el mundo humano, y necesita obtener información. ¿Qué sucede cuando toda tu vida cambia? ¿Cruzarán la línea que separa la amistad del romance? HitsuxKarin
1. Chapter 1

FAN FIC BLEACH (titulo por encontrar)

—_**¤÷(¤ TSUKI NO YUME ¤´)÷¤—**_

**Sociedad de Almas…**

Era una habitación bastante amplia y ordenada. En el centro había un sofá aparentemente cómodo, en él, una mujer de de cabello naranja descansaba tranquilamente. La luz que entraba a través de las ventanas, iluminaba directamente a una gran pila de documentos sobre el escritorio, que tenía que hacer equilibrios para no derrumbarse.

La mujer se incorporó mientras sonreía.

- ¿Necesita ayuda, taichou? - preguntó la mujer

Al otro lado de la torre de hojas, se oía el rasgueo de una pluma al escribir.

- Iie, no te preocupes – contestó una voz.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer el papeleo del 5º escuadrón? – la joven suspiró, - haces más del doble de trabajo que cualquier otro capitán.

Un muchacho apareció de detrás de los papeles, asomando la cabeza. Tenía el cabello grisáceo y una mirada bastante fría.

- Sabes de sobra que el 5º escuadrón no está pasando por su mejor momento, y aun no se han recuperado del todo – contestó serio, - es lo menos que puedo hacer por…

La puerta del despacho del 10º escuadrón fue golpeada, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos jóvenes. El muchazo levantó la cabeza.

- Adelante, - dijo prestando atención. Un hombre con un kimono negro, pelo corto y rostro serio entró en el despacho.

- Hitsugaya-taichou, Rangiku-fukutaichou – saludó respetuosamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza, - Soy Rintaro Asari, oficial del décimo escuadrón. Tengo un comunicado del comandante Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya asintió para que procediera a leerlo.

- "Todos los capitanes disponibles de los trece escuadrones, así como sus subcapitanes correspondientes, han de presentarse inmediatamente en la sala de reunión, sin ninguna excepción. El tema a tratar será revelado en el momento de la reunión. Firmado por el Comandante Yamamoto Genryuusai**, **capitán de la primera división**.**" – concluyó el oficial.

- Gracias, puedes retirarte – le dijo la subcapitana. El oficial asintió con otra inclinación de cabeza, y desapareció.

Hitsugaya miró a su subcapitana y frunció el ceño al ver como sonreía.

- ¿Qué te hace tan feliz? – preguntó, - es solo otra reunión en la que se hablará de los hollow y de la rutina de siempre, Matsumoto.

- No sea aguafiestas taichou – dijo la joven poniendo un puchero, - además, es la excusa perfecta para sacarte de ese aburrido papeleo.

- No es aburrido, Matsumoto - contestó con voz cansada el capitán, - es la obligación del capitán de un escuadrón, y la de un subcapitán, dicho sea de paso- le echó una indirecta a su fukutaichou.

- Lo que usted diga taichou – contestó ignorándole -, ¡Date prisa, Shirou-chan, tengo curiosidad, quizás sea algo interesante! – gritó mientras salía emocionada del despacho.

- ¡Es Hitsugaya-taichou! – gritó él, pero Matsumoto ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Mundo Humano, Ciudad Karakura…

Hacía un día estupendo. El cielo estaba teñido de un azul claro y totalmente despejado, no había una sola nube que amenazase con tormenta. Su mirada se perdía en los muchachos que corrían de un lado a otro por el campo de fútbol. Al parecer, su profesora se había puesto enferma o quién sabe qué, y les habían dado parte de la mañana libre. En ocasiones, los rayos de luz le golpeaban directamente en la cara, por lo que entornaba los ojos molesta. Parecía como si el Sol le sacase la lengua, burlándose de ella por estar encerrada mientras que otros corrían libres.

_Después te patearé el culo… –se dijo mientras fruncía el ceño_

Una brisa de aire entro a través de la ventana y le revolvió el pelo. Entornó los ojos.

_Que agradable – pensó, - vaya, su olor me recuerda a… a Toushiro…_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, recapacitando en lo que acababa de pensar.

- ¡¿Toushirou!? – gritó. En ese momento, una tiza a gran velocidad golpeó su frente haciéndole una raya blanca, y pudo oír las risas y cuchicheos de sus compañeros.

- Itaeee… - susurró molesta

- ¡Kurosaki!, - gritó su profesora – ¿quieres dejar de soñar despierta y atender en clase?

- Hai, Akane-sensei…

Karin apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha y se escurrió en el asiento. Pudo ver como su amigo Kenji la miraba con cara divertida, ella le devolvió una mirada amenazante. Él casi se ahoga por aguantar la risa. Ignoró a su amigo y miró a la pizarra; un montón de ejercicios que ni se había molestado en copiar. Últimamente se pasaba todas las clases en su propio mundo, pero…

_¿Por qué demonios me acordé de Toushiro? – Suspiró, volvió a mirar a su amigo que estaba morado y parecía que iba a morir ahogado - mierda, a este no se le olvida hasta dentro de unos días…_

**Sociedad de Almas…**

Todos los capitanes y subcapitanes se encontraban en la sala, guardando silencio. Hitsugaya echó un vistazo a todos ellos. A excepción de los ex-capitanes del tercer, quinto y noveno escuadrones, todos se encontraban allí. Incluso le sorprendió ver que, a pesar de su enfermedad, también estaba presente el capitán de la tercera división, Ukitake.

Al final de la sala, sobre una silla de alto respaldo, y sentado con su habitual postura, se encontraba el comandante Yamamoto. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, el capitán de la primera división carraspeo y comenzó a hablar.

- Ahora que ya estamos todos presentes podemos comenzar la reunión, - habló despacio y con voz clara. – A diferencia de los temas tratados estas últimas semanas, esto es algo más complejo que la aparición de unos simples Hollow en el mundo humano.

_Al parecer Matsumoto tenía razón, - pensó Hitsugaya, y pudo ver como su fukutaichou sonreía, - ahora se pondrá insoportable…_

- Hemos sabido que la presencia de Hollow en el mundo de los humanos ha aumentado considerablemente en estos últimos días, concretamente en la ciudad de Karakura. Todos ellos atraídos por un riatsu de gran nivel; fácilmente de un tercer oficial, descubierto recientemente.

La sala se llenó de murmullos rápidamente, y Ukitake fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Se trata de un nuevo enemigo, Yamamoto-taichou? – preguntó con algo de preocupación. Después de todo, la Sociedad de Almas no estaba en sus mejores tiempos.

El comandante negó con la cabeza.

- No hay de que preocuparse. Concretamente no es un riatsu nuevo, tan solo que lo conocíamos como un leve poder espiritual, pero ha aumentado de forma bastante increíble – agregó.

_Interesante… – pensó Zaraki, capitán de la undécima división, - lo del aumento del poder espiritual me recuerda a alguien…_

- Creemos conveniente analizar más de cerca al humano portador de este riatsu, así como asegurarnos de que este no sufra daño alguno. Por ello, un capitán, acompañado de su subcapitán, acudirán al mundo humano – el comandante hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos, miró directamente a Hitsugaya, - capitán de la décima división, Hitsugaya Toushirou, y subcapitán de la misma, Rangiku Matsumoto. Ambos son los elegidos para realizar esta misión, partirán al mundo humano tan pronto como les sea posible, preferiblemente esta misma noche. ¿Alguna objeción? – preguntó.

- Ninguna, Yamamoto-taichou – respondió Hitsugaya

Entonces está decidido, ¿alguna pregunta? – Yamamoto observó a todos. Esta vez fue la capitana del segundo escuadrón; Soi Fong, la que habló.

- ¿Podría decirnos quién es el humano de tal poder espiritual? - preguntó con desprecio poco ocultado.

Todos aguardaron en silencio, haciendo sus propias suposiciones sobre el humano en cuestión. Yamamoto esperó unos segundos antes de responder con una voz imponente.

- Kurosaki Karin

_¿¡Ella?! – gritó mentalmente Toushirou._

Matsumoto parecía muy feliz, y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

¡_Esto se pone interesante! – sonrió al ver la expresión de su capitán_

Mundo Humano, Ciudad Karakura…

La campana que ponía fin a las clases había sonado hacía una media hora, y el instituto estaba completamente vacío. Una pequeña brisa hizo que un remolino de hojas bailase frente a ella, provocando que un poco de polvo se metiese en sus ojos. Se los frotó con cuidado y miro la hora.

_Mierda, voy a llegar bastante tarde – pensó mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro y aumentaba el ritmo, - Yuzu me hará un interrogatorio…_

La culpa de todo la tenía el idiota de Kenji. La había perseguido durante todo el día, incluyendo a la salida del instituto, acosándola con preguntas acerca del "chico misterioso" y burlándose de ella.

Si no fuera porque era su mejor amigo, le habría dado una paliza. Recordó la comida de hoy, había sido… diferente.

_Se encontraba en la azotea del edificio, apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras observaba el cielo. Las nubes viajaban tranquilamente sin preocupaciones ni temores. A veces las envidiaba. _

_- ¿Dónde está el resto? – preguntó Kenji sentándose a su lado._

_- Castigados,- respondió ella, - intentaron saltarse la clase de lengua para ir a jugar al fútbol, pero les pillaron_

_Karin abrió el bento que le había preparado Yuzu, guardándose la tela que lo cubría. Su almuerzo era algo sencillo; a ella no le gustaba que su hermana tuviese que prepararle cosas complicadas. Consistía en unas cuantas bolas de arroz, rellenas de pasta de judía y recubiertas por una lámina de alga nori._

_- Están preocupados, - continuó llevándose una bola de arroz a la boca, estaba deliciosa. Kenji la miró sin entender. – Por lo del campeonato, ya sabes… quieren entrenar, creen que no seremos capaces de llegar a la final. _

_Kenji le quitó una bola de arroz de su bento, poniendo como excusa que el suyo se le había olvidado en casa. _

_- Todos estamos preocupados por el campeonato – el muchacho tenía la boca llena y al hablar, se le escaparon unos cuantos granos de arroz hacia Karin, - es muy importante para nosotros…_

_Una venita creció en la frente de la chica mientras se quitaba los granitos de arroz que había en su mejilla._

_- Yo no lo estoy – respondió muy segura, - solo hay que ganar _

_- Como sea – dijo Kenji sin darle importancia al asunto, - ¿Quién es él?_

_- ¿Quién es quién? –levantó una ceja sin entender_

_- Oh vamos - sonrió, - el "chico misterioso", como era…- se llevó la mano a la barbilla como si estuviera intentado recordar algo, - Toshi… Totsu… ¿_Toshitsugu? – preguntó dudoso.

_-¿Toushirou? – Karin le miraba con el ceño fruncido_

_- ¡Eso! – exclamó feliz el chico, y luego recibió un capón por parte de ella. _

– _Itaeee, oye, si tienes problemas amorosos no lo pagues conmigo – murmuró burlón_

_- ¡Te dije que no es nadie! – gritó, - solo fue un estúpido sueño en el que…_

_- ¿Amigo?, - ella se levantó y tiró los papeles a la basura, - ¿Novio?, - Karin se sacudió los pantalones y se levantó, - ¡Ja, lo sabía, es tu amante!, - El chico se cruzó de brazos asintiendo con la cabeza, y Karin le estampó la caja de bento en la cabeza._

_- ¡¡Que no es nadie!!_

Una gota resbaló por su cabeza al recordar la escena. Había sido un día agotador, pero también bastante divertido. Siguió caminando por la calle, perdida en sus pensamientos, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que ya había atardecido.

_El "chico misterioso", ¿eh? – pasó por debajo de un puente, e hizo una mueca divertida, - así qué es verdad que no le recuerdan…_

La carretera por la que caminaba estaba vacía y, a su izquierda, se encontraba una colina de verde césped, con multitud de árboles. Se sentó en la valla metálica y dejó que la brisa le revolviera el cabello.

- Aquel día nos encontramos justo aquí – Susurró. No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente al recordarlo, - hace cinco años…

_Karin estaba con sus amigos entrenando, a la espera de que apareciera Toushiro. Después de retar a aquellos chicos a un partido, necesitaban un gran jugador; le necesitaban. _

_Karin corría en su busca, estaba segura de saber donde encontrarle. Y así fue. _

_Estaba apoyado en la valla, con el teléfono móvil entre sus manos. Su pelo grisáceo se movía con el viento._

_- ¡Toushirou! – llamó mientras se acercaba. Paró en seco, con la respiración agitada y las manos en las rodillas. _

_- ¿Otra vez tú? – le dijo sin apartar la vista del aparato_

_- ¿Por qué no has venido a entrenar? – preguntó molesta_

_- Nunca dije que fuera a ir – Karin seguía cansada y gotitas de sudor caían por su rostro, - Además, no tengo mucho tiempo libre_

_- ¿Cómo es que estás tan ocupado cuando solo eres un chaval de primaria? – preguntó sorprendida_

_- Cállate – dijo suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Karin suspiró_

_- Eh, ¿por qué vienes a este lugar?- sentía curiosidad de por qué Toushirou acudía aquí cada día, - ¿Vives por aquí?_

_- Pues no, la verdad – contestó simplemente. No dejaba ni un segundo el móvil. Karin le miró en silencio, como esperando que continuase hablándola. _

_Toushirou miró al cielo. El sol se escondía entre las nubes, bajo ese cielo anaranjado; pintado con tonalidades muy diferentes, toda la ciudad se veía hermosa._

_- Es el mejor lugar para mirar al cielo – susurró con una voz triste. Sus ojos brillaban mientras recordaba una vieja historia. – Me trae recuerdos…_

_- ¿Recuerdos? ¿Cuántos años tienes? – estaba un poco confusa_

_- No es de tu incumbencia – el chico se levantó para irse, cuando su teléfono sonó. Le echó un vistazo y echó a correr, si no fuera porque Karin le sujetó del brazo. El chico se sorprendió ante el contacto._

_- ¡No vayas por allí! – el rostro de Karin mostraba una gran preocupación, soltó su brazo despacio, - bueno, eh… quiero decir… tengo un mal presentimiento – miró hacia otro lado intentado disimular, y escondió los brazos a su espalda._

_Toushirou la miró seriamente, observándola con cuidado._

_Será que ella puede… - un pitido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al parecer el hollow había sido derrotado._

_- Toushirou… ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Iie, nandemonai– Entornó los ojos. No sabía quien era ella, pero no quería preocuparla._

_- Eh… - Karin dudaba de qué decir, - vendrás mañana, ¿no?_

_El muchacho la miró fijamente. Karin se perdió brevemente en sus ojos aguamarina. _

_- Quién sabe… – murmuró observando la puesta de sol_

Karin despertó de sus recuerdos y sacudió la cabeza. Miró al cielo, las estrellas brillaban imponentes. Todo estaba en completo silencio e incluso había empezado a refrescar. Se había hecho de noche y no podía perder más tiempo soñando despierta. Recogió su mochila y salió corriendo hacia su casa. Tendría que pensar una buena excusa si no quería someterse a un duro interrogatorio…

En un descampado, una liebre que paseaba por entre la hierba, sin preocupaciones, corrió asustada de repente. Una gran puerta japonesa de color ocre, de aspecto antiguo y tradicional, apareció de la nada. Una franja de luz violeta salió de ella, dando paso a dos siluetas.

- Ya estamos aquí, - echó un vistazo al lugar, - vaya, nos ha dejado un poco lejos… - dijo algo sorprendida. El viento mecía su largo cabello.

- Lo sé – habló un muchacho a su lado, - no tenemos tiempo que perder Matsumoto, vamos – La joven asintió.

Emprendieron camino a través del cielo, a gran velocidad, camuflándose entre las estrellas.

_Voy a verte de nuevo… - Toushirou sintió algo extraño en su interior, - Karin…_

Y en un instante, junto con dos extrañas mariposas, los dos shinigamis se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, una chica daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

_¿Por qué te recuerdo ahora… - Susurró Karin a su almohada cerrando los ojos, - Toushirou…?_


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡Ohayo!! Antes que nada quería agradecer las review, ¡¡ arigato gozaimasu!!

También quiero decir que amo esta pareja, y es verdad que muy poquita gente escribe sobre ella (sobre todo en español, ainsss…), así que… ¡Animo!

**Nota de la autora: **Uhmm… antes de nada, este fic está basado cinco años después del encuentro de Karin y Hitsugaya (capitulo 132). En el fic ya ha sucedido la saga anterior al relleno de la princesa Rurichio, así que si no estáis al día con el anime, puede haber algún que otro spoiler…

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo…

Bueno… ya no os entretengo más y os dejo con el siguiente capi !! xD

—_**¤÷(¤ TSUKI NO YUME ¤´)÷¤—**_

_Era de noche en su mundo, o al menos, eso creía. Estaba completamente perdida; sola. Miró a su alrededor. No había nada entorno a ella, solo la eternidad del cielo que se cernía sobre ella._

_A pesar de ser de noche, hacía buen tiempo, en realidad era una noche bastante cálida y agradable. _

_Empezó a caminar, no tenía miedo, incluso sin saber dónde diablos estaba. _

_Por su mente pasó la idea de llamar a su hermana Yuzu o a Ichigo… e incluso se vio tentada de llamar a su padre… pero su intuición le decía que no serviría de nada allí… nadie acudiría a su voz._

_Volvió a mirar alrededor con algo de desesperación, ¿cuánto llevaba caminando?, su vista se perdió en el infinito y suspiró. _

_Creo que estoy andando en círculos – pensó. Se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, - o puede que ni si quiera haya avanzado… - Se encogió de hombros, tampoco le preocupaba demasiado._

_Sin mucho que hacer, volvió a empezar su camino con desgana. Una brisa de aire la alcanzo; transportaba humedad y unas gotitas de agua le mojaron la cara; pero no llovía. _

_De pronto se sentía muy ligera, tanto, que la brisa la hizo perder el equilibrio, y cayó de rodillas. Frenó la caída apoyando sus manos, y cerró los ojos por instinto._

_Abrió los ojos suavemente al oír el eco que produjo el golpe. _

_Ha sonado como agua… - estaba un poco confusa,- como si hubiera una cascada o algo parecido…_

_Fue entonces cuando la vio, o mejor dicho…cuando se vio. Bajo ella se encontraba una chica idéntica; con la misma expresión, el mismo rostro, y que le devolvía la mirada. El miedo y la confusión se veían reflejados en los ojos de aquella muchacha. _

_¿Son mis ojos? - se preguntó a sí misma, - ¿también yo reflejo eso en mi mirada?_

_Alargó el brazo hacia la imagen y, cuando estaba apunto de tocarla, cerró la mano como intentando cogerla. La chica se distorsionó con una mirada llena de sorpresa, y unas ondas se esparcieron por toda la superficie. Pudo sentir el agua entre sus dedos, y entonces entendió algo más._

_- Estoy en un lago, quizás un océano… - levantó la cabeza; estaba rodeada de agua cristalina por todas partes. Por alguna razón, antes no se había dado cuenta. Se puso en pié, frunciendo el ceño, - o más bien… estoy sobre él._

_La chica suspiró; había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho ya, estaba empezando a cabrearse. Dirigió la vista a sus pies. _

_No sabía que hacía en aquel extraño lugar, ni por qué demonios podía caminar sobre el agua sin el menor temor a hundirse. Claro que, bien mirado, no sabía nada acerca de ese mundo, así que en el fondo no era de extrañar que pudiese hacerlo. _

_Analizó durante unos segundos sus opciones; quedarse ahí hasta que le viniese la inspiración, o pasar de la lógica e intentar encontrar una salida por sí sola. _

_Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, otra brisa la rodeó, revolviendo su pelo y obligándola cubrirse los ojos con los brazos. Era más fuerte que la anterior, y esta vez las gotitas de agua se transformaron en un torbellino de agua que la rodeó. _

_- ¿¡Qué coño pasa?!... – quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero su voz era como un susurró ahogado. _

_ Tsuki…. _

_- ¿¡Nani?! – entre las aguas pudo oír una voz, pero no entendía sus palabras_

_ Tsuki…_

_- Otra vez… - pensó. Ahora si que empezaba a asustarse._

_Giró la cabeza, buscando desesperadamente aquella voz. El agua no paraba de dar vueltas a su alrededor, y así era imposible saber de donde procedía._

_- ¡¡Yamete!! – su voz se desgarraba al salir. Tenía miedo, estaba confusa, pero ante todo, estaba muy cabreada. _

_El agua se derrumbó como una muralla que ha sido vencida, y dos pétalos de color violeta se posaron en su mejilla, como una suave caricia. _

_ No tengas miedo _

_- ¡No tengo miedo! – gritó, ahora si había escuchado las palabras correctamente, - ¿Quién eres?_

_ Agua…_

_Instintivamente miró hacia abajo. Volvía a estar su reflejo, pero esta vez, le sonreía dulcemente._

_- Eh, un momento… yo no estoy sonriendo – se dijo a sí misma, - o si… - colocó una mano en la frente y la apretó, la cabeza le dolía de la confusión, - no has respondido a mi pregunta… ¿quién eres?_

_ Si lo hice… - vio como su relejo movía los labios y la respondía, - la brisa te lo susurró, soy… _

_Otra vez la última palabra se perdía en el aire. La cabeza le palpitó más fuerte. ¿Por qué mierda no podía oír su nombre? Estaba empezando a angustiarse._

_ Vaya, aún no eres capaz de escuchar mi nombre, ¿eh?, - su reflejo no mostró tristeza alguna,- no te preocupes Karin, aún no es el momento…_

_- ¿El momento para qué? – cada vez entendía menos de aquello. No sabía por qué estaba allí, no sabía por qué hablaba con su propio reflejo, y más aún…, - ¿por qué demonios sabes mi nombre?_

_ Voy a responder a todas tus preguntas, Karin… - su reflejó entornó los ojos y sonrió, - yo soy una parte de ti, y este extraño lugar es mi mundo… es una representación de tu mundo interior _

_- No tiene ningún sentido… – dijo Karin agotada_

_ No tiene por qué tenerlo, no por el momento- su reflejo la habló dulcemente, - volveré a ti, confía en mí… _

_¡Como demonios voy a confiar en ti! - la voz le tembló al hablar. Quería regresar a casa. Su reflejo sonrió y extendió una mano, como si quisiera transmitirla seguridad._

_ ¿No confías en ti misma? – Karin no se esperaba esa respuesta. Se mordió el labio avergonzada. Siempre creyó ser fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente y… ¿ahora resulta que no confiaba en sí misma? _

_- ¡No!, yo no quise… - las palabras se le atragantaban sin poder salir_

_ No tiene importancia, querida niña… - el agua se mecía lentamente y su reflejo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, - aprende a compartir tu dolor, a compartir tu tristeza, a compartir tus miedos… - pudo ver una sonrisa antes de que desapareciera por completo, y las palabras quedaron en el viento…, - y hasta que consigas confiar en ti misma…_

_La voz se apagó por completo, de nuevo aparecieron dos pétalos violetas que la acariciaron la mejilla, y se perdieron hacia la luna que brillaba en el cielo custodiada por las estrellas. _

_En un segundo, la noche se volvió fría y el cielo se tiñó a púrpura. El agua empezó a crujir, y toda la superficie se volvió de hielo. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y un cálido aliento en su nuca. Se estremeció. Y entonces, una voz susurró en su oído…_

_- Hasta entonces… confía en mí – reconocía esa voz, era la voz de Toushiro…_

Un molesto pitido; sin ninguna consideración, la sacó a rastras de aquel extraño mundo. Ahora todo estaba completamente oscuro; no podía ver nada. Cada vez, el pitido se hacía más fuerte y se metía en su cabeza.

Sin abrir los ojos, extendió el brazo para localizar el despertador y lo agarró. Cinco segundos más tarde, el despertador había sido empotrado contra la pared, y el pitido había recapacitado sabiamente, llegando a la conclusión de que era mejor dejarla dormir a gusto.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama, se abrazó a la almohada y se acurrucó. Aun estaba medio dormida, así que no oyó como se abría la puerta y Yuzu entraba a su habitación.

Yuzu sonrió al ver como su hermana tenía una pequeña sonrisa, y una respiración suave y relajada, muy diferente a cuando estaba despierta.

Se sentó al borde de su cama y le apartó un mechón de pelo con delicadeza.

- Karin… – susurró su hermana. Karin no la oía.

Recordaba su cálido aliento impactando en su nuca…

- Karin, despierta… – llamó su hermana de nuevo

Recordaba sus brazos rodeando su cintura…

- Oe, Karin, despierta… - Yuzu la zarandeó y aumentó el tono

Recordaba su suave voz estremeciendo su piel…

- Oe, Karin, vamos, que vas a llegar tarde… - Su hermana estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- Toushirou… – murmuró su hermana en sueños

Yuzu abrió los ojos sorprendida y se levantó despacio de la cama. Observó unos segundos a Karin, y luego...

- Kyaaaa, otōsan! – gritó Yuzu emocionada saliendo de la habitación, la voz se oía lejana desde el dormitorio- ¡Karin está soñando con un chico!

Karin se revolvió en la cama y arrugó la nariz por el ruido. Abrió los ojos con pereza y se sentó mientras se los frotaba.

-¿Por qué hay tanto rui…? – No pudo terminar la frase. Su padre había derribado la puerta y la miraba atentamente. Karin tragó saliva, y justo cuando su padre se lanzó a por ella, saltó de la cama. Intentó huir, con tan mala suerte que se enredó entre las sábanas y se estampó en el suelo, como en los dibujos animados.

- Itaeee…- susurró sobándose el culo.

- ¡Mi amada Karin-chan se ha hecho una mujer! – su padre intentó abrazarla, y ella le golpeó la cara con el pie, dejándole una bonita marca – Tiene bonitos sueños con su novio…- Su padre parecía un niño con tanta lágrima.

- Aléjate ¡otōsan pervertido! – le gritó Karin, - ¡yo no he soñado con nadie, idiota! – Su padre la miro con tristeza y poniendo un puchero.

- Pero Yuzu-chan dijo que… - Karin suspiró y cerró los ojos con calma

- ¡¡Yuzu!! – en el comedor, su hermana rió nerviosamente al oír el grito de su hermana…

**Sociedad de Almas…**

La sala perteneciente a la primera división; utilizada ya por costumbre para todas las reuniones, estaba completamente en silencio. Era por la mañana, alrededor de las diez, por lo que la luz entraba del exterior iluminando cada rincón.

Si mirabas a través de la ventana, podías ver un claro azul cielo cubriendo todo el Seireitei; así como también debía estar cubriendo todo el Rukongai.

Alguna que otra blanca nube se movía lentamente, cansada, sin ganas de recorrer el extenso cielo.

Se encontraban a mediados de julio, en pleno verano, y el calor se hacía de notar cada vez más en ambos mundos.

En la sala, se encontraba el anciano shinigami; no por ello de menor poder, actual líder y capitán de la primera división. Estaba sentado sobre un cojín, con aspecto serio, y el bastón extendido enfrente de él.

A su derecha, un hombre alto y de pelo grisáceo; Sasakibe Choujirou, subcapitán de la primera división. También sentado de rodillas sobre un cojín, y de aspecto más tranquilo.

A su izquierda, tan solo había un cojín vació.

Enfrente de ambos, una pantalla gigante, de aspecto extraño y rodeada por un marco rugoso e intimidante, solo emitía imágenes en negro.

En ese instante, las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Yamamoto levantó la cabeza y observo al hombre de pie junto a él. Era un joven de pelo largo y negro, de rostro serio y atractivo.

- ¿Quería verme, comandante Yamamoto?

- Le estábamos esperando Kuchiki-taichou – el comandante esperó unos segundos antes de continuar, - siéntese por favor.

El joven asintió y se acercó hasta ellos, tomando asiento en el cojín vacío. En su interior tenía un montón de preguntas; no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba allí y tampoco por qué era el único capitán presente, aparte del comandante y su segundo oficial.

- ¿Está todo preparado? - Sasakibe asintió a su capitán, - ¿Has modificado y excluido las interferencias? – volvió a asentir, - bien, conéctanos.

En ese momento, en la pantalla aparecieron unas líneas horizontales sobre el fondo negro, y después de unos segundos, la pantalla mostró la imagen de un joven.

- Sentimos la espera, capitán Hitsugaya – el muchacho de pelo blanco negó con la cabeza respetuosamente, sin darle importancia. El comandante observo la habitación en la que se encontraba, - ¿se les planteó algún problema durante su viaje al mundo humano?

- Ninguno, tanto Matsumoto como yo llegamos aquí esta misma mañana – Toushirou se detuvo a pensar un momento, - aunque me habría gustado haber llegado directamente, la puerta senkai nos dejó más lejos de lo esperado – comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo se – respondió Yamamoto,- pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a que los hollow se viesen atraídos por vuestro riatsu desde el primer momento en que pusierais un pie en ese mundo – el chico asintió y dejo que Yamamoto siguiera, - ¿Dónde os encontráis ahora mismo?

- Estamos en la casa de Orihime Inoue – el comandante asintió, recordaba perfectamente a la muchacha y la habitación le era realmente familiar, - nos ha ofrecido alojarnos aquí, y por el momento tenemos pensado quedarnos.

- ¿No está Matsumoto contigo? – preguntó el comandante; hasta ahora no se había percatado.

- Está en la planta baja junto con Orihime – dijo con voz despreocupada, ¿quiere que la llamé?

- No será necesario – respondió con tranquilidad, - ¿La joven; Orihime Inoue, se encuentra bien?

En el rostro del joven capitán se reflejó algo de sorpresa, pero no dejó que se viera demasiado.

Al lado del comandante, Byakuya solo era capaz de observar en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, sin saber que necesidad tenían de que él permaneciera allí.

- Si, Yamamoto-taichou – respondió al fin Hitsugaya, - Después de su rescate en Hueco Mundo no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar directamente con ella… - Toushirou no sabía bien que decir, no conocía mucho a la chica, pero sabía que no se merecía por todo lo que pasó, aunque lo hiciera solo para protegerles a ellos.

_Incluso para protegerme a mi… - recordó que él también estaba luchando con los arrancar, cuando no la dejaron más opción que obedecerles si quería que ellos siguieran con vida, - no pude derrotar a aquel arrancar; Luppi… y aun así puede que ya esté muerto. _

- No se preocupe, capitán Hitsugaya – el anciano conocía lo sucedido en la batalla anterior al secuestro de Orihime, y sabía que él, como capitán y líder al mando en aquel momento, se sentía más frustrado que ningún otro – Eso es todo por el momento, en unos días quiero que se comunique conmigo para compartir toda la información que haya conseguido, así como su contacto con la humana Kurosaki Karin.

Hitsugaya asintió y se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo un poco en el proceso. Suspiró y dirigió una mirada a Byakuya, que se la devolvió serio. A su lado, el comandante Yamamoto se levantó apoyado en su bastón, seguido del subcapitán Sasakibe.

Byakuya estuvo apunto de seguirles, cuando el capitán de la décima división se dirigió a él.

- Kuchiki-taichou – hablaba con voz tranquila y los ojos fijos en él, - me gustaría que hablásemos – el capitán Kuchiki observó que el comandante asentía en silencio, y salía de la sala, - solo será un momento – agregó.

Cuando les dejaron solos, la sala se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Byakuya no había hablado en toda la reunión, y seguía sin saber de que iba todo esto. Por otro lado, Toushirou no sabía bien como decírselo, y tampoco por qué quería hacerlo.

_Esto puede ser complicado – meditó el muchacho de pelo blanco para sus adentros, - mejor se lo suelto todo sin dejar que me interrumpa…_

- Antes que nada – comenzó, - quiero aclarar que esto no tienen nada de relación con Karin o con los Hollow… - suspiró, - es algo más… personal.

_¿Personal? – Byakuya frunció el ceño algo dubitativo, y luego reparó en algo que le sorprendió, - ¿Ha llamado por su nombre a la humana?_

- Estoy destinado en este mundo durante tiempo indefinido, como ya debes saber – siguió sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Byakuya en ese momento, - e incluso dejando aparte que Kurosaki Ichigo sea un shinigami sustituto destinado en la zona en la que estoy, una razón de peso como que Kurosaki Karin es su hermana, hace más que obvio el echo de que tendremos que tratar con él.

Esperó unos segundos para ver su reacción, o por si quería preguntar algo, pero no parecía con intención de interrumpirle. Cerró los ojos con suavidad.

- Lo que quiero decir es que si me encuentro con Ichigo, veré a tu hermana Rukia – el rostro de Byakuya se contrajo un poco y Toushirou suspiró, había dejado las formalidades de lado- se que desde la invasión en Hueco Mundo has estado preocupado por ella y por su incidente con "Shiba Kaien", y como permaneció en el mundo humano y no regresó… no has podido hablar con ella.

La conversación cada vez le parecía más absurda a Byakuya, pero a la vez el interés aumentaba por momentos.

- ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme, Hitsugaya-taichou? – habló al fin

- Que cuando me encuentre con ella, le transmitiré todo lo que ha estado guardándose e intentaré por todos los medios que hable con ella, e incluso que pueda venir a verla – lo soltó todo de golpe, sin esperar a que le interrumpiese o tan siquiera cambiase su rostro.

- No es necesario – respondió firme como siempre

- No me importa si dices que es necesario o no – respondió de forma simple, - llevó los suficientes años aquí para poder ver a través de tu firmeza y tus reglas

Ambos se mantuvieron callados durante unos minutos; uno sin saber que decir y el otro quizás habiendo dicho demasiado. Byakuya le miró seriamente a los ojos, fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Has perdido tu formalidad en tan solo un día, Hitsugaya-taichou? – Toushirou se sorprendió al notar rastro de lo que parecía una broma

- Quién sabe… - suspiró, - y no te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo quería que lo supieras, - los ojos de Byakuya no se despegaban de los suyos ni un instante, - en unos días volveré ha comunicarme con Yamamoto-taichou, hasta entonces… - se lo pensó dos veces antes de terminar, - cuídate.

- Toushirou… - el joven se sorprendió de que lo llamara por su nombre, - no pienso repetírtelo dos veces, así que escucha bien…, - cerró los ojos, lo que tenía que decir; para alguien de su orgullo, era… complicado, - gracias…

- Claro – sonrió, - nos vemos…

La pantalla se apagó y la imagen de Toushirou desapareció. El capitán de la sexta división se puso en pie y se sacudió el uniforme. Avanzó despacio hasta el otro extremo de la sala y abrió la puerta. El sol le dio de lleno en el rostro y entrecerró los ojos.

Tsk… - murmuró mientras se retiraba un mechón de pelo, - ahora le debo una a ese enano… - y, a pesar de todo, ocurrió algo digno de ver… Kuchiki Byakuya, había sonreído…

**Mundo Humano, Ciudad Karakura…**

El día de hoy; como era de esperar, era incluso más caluroso que el anterior. Tenía la ventana abierta con la esperanza de que así el calor fuera más fácil de soportar, pero no corría ni una mísera corriente de aire.

En el azul cielo, jugando con las nubes, unos pájaros volaban a gran velocidad y dando grandes giros, como si no les afectase en lo más mínimo el calor.

Su profesora se encontraba de pie, dándoles la espalda, escribiendo un esquema cronológico de fechas y sucesos del Periodo Nara, mientras narraba la historia como un papagayo.

"_Después de la caída del Imperio Han, el archipiélago japonés emprendió un camino propio, aunque bajo la influencia de los monjes __budistas__ provenientes de China. Hacia el __siglo VI d. C.__ comenzó la institución del __Mikado__, llamada también el Trono del Crisantemo, el largo linaje de emperadores japoneses que han gobernado…"_

Observaba vagamente la pizarra mientras jugueteaba con el boli entre sus dedos. No es que prestara mucha atención a lo que decía la profesora, pero gracias al esquema de la pizarra, pudo darse cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía abierto el libro por la página correcta.

_Tsk… - buscó la página frustrada, maldiciéndose mentalmente, - ¿Qué me pasa últimamente?_

Una nota le golpeó en la nuca despertándola de sus pensamientos, se rascó en donde le había dado y miró hacia atrás. Kenji la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin mucho cuidado, la cogió para leerla.

"_Oe Karin, ¿Qué sucede? Últimamente te pasas cada día en las nubes. Se acerca el campeonato, y los chicos ya están bastante nerviosos como para qué tú de repente te desplomes… - Karin puso cara de pocos amigos y arrugó el entrecejo. Siguió leyendo, - Ni se te ocurra decirme otra vez: Solo hay que ganar, porque juro que te perseguiré hasta el fin de mis días… ¡ah! Y borra esa cara de amargada, no te estoy echando ningún sermón. _

La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Tanto la conocía para saber de ante mano que cara iba a poner? Se giró para sacarle la lengua a su amigo, y escribió la respuesta a continuación.

"_No estoy en las nubes, tengo la cabeza en esta maldita clase de historia… es algo extraño, no te preocupes demasiado, te lo contaré en el entrenamiento de esta tarde… - pensó un momento y luego añadió con una sonrisa, - ¡ah!, y no voy a desplomarme, es sencillo, ya sabes… SOLO HAY QUE GANAR"_

Karin le lanzó la nota al escritorio, y observó mientras la leía. Kenji estaba serio, pero justo al final hizo una mueca de burla, y escribió con una sonrisa.

_"Más te vale…. P.D.: Lo siento, te perseguiré hasta el fin de mis días…"_

Karin se guardó la nota. Se encontraba algo más animada gracias a su amigo aunque, por desgracia, ahora tenía que pensar en un modo de explicarle lo que le sucedía, omitiendo algún que otro detalle…

_  
"En el período de Nara, el código (__Ritsuryo__) regulaba las instituciones políticas y varios aspectos de la economía y sociedad. El Estado hacía los registros civiles. Los funcionarios oficiales manejaban la administración de documentos dentro de las oficinas centrales y locales según el código. Los clanes poderosos y la familia real monopolizaban las cúpulas de la jerarquía. El clan más importante era el __clan Fujiwara__"  
_

La joven cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos, mientras observaba a través de la ventana.

_Y sigue con la eterna historia… - suspiró de mala gana, - ¿por qué demonios no suena la campana?_

Otra notita le cayó directamente sobre la mesa; la letra era la de Kenji.

"_Karin, no insistas. La campana no suena porque... aún no es la hora – Karin leyó la nota sin poder creérselo, y vio una carita sonriente dibujada al final de la hoja"_

Hizo una bola con ella y se la tiró a su amigo; muy cabreada_, _mientras queél sonreía divertido.

- Muérete… - le susurró a Kenji

**Sociedad de Almas…**

El ruido provenía de uno de los patios de entrenamiento; de los más amplios, en donde dos jóvenes luchaban sin descanso. El sol les pegaba directamente, mientras sus cuerpos ardían y gotitas de sudor se deslizaban por su piel.

El combate había empezado bastante igualado pero, en estos momentos, Renji llevaba clara ventaja.

Se había soltado la coleta, por lo que su pelo rojizo estaba enredado y descansando sobre sus hombros. Se mantenía firme sobre el terreno, y sujetaba su zampakutou sin dificultad.

Por el contrario, su contrincante lo estaba pasando bastante mal. Kira tenía el pelo enredado y pegado a la frente a causa del sudor. Respiraba de manera forzada, y sus piernas cedían poco a poco. No recordaba que su zampakutou pesara tanto.

**-** ¿Ya estás acabado, Kira? – Renji sonreía a su compañero, - ¿Quieres que llame a la cuarta división?

- Cierra la boca idiota – murmuró intentando recobrar el aliento, - Esto acaba de empezar

- ¿Qué acaba de empezar? - el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada, - Llevamos aquí más de tres horas…

- Aun no hemos acabado contigo – contestó seguro sujetando a Wabisuke con firmeza

- Oe, oe, no te lo tomes así…. – Renji vio a lo lejos a su capitán, - Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer - sonrió y se rascó la nuca, - ¡nos vemos!

Renji salió corriendo hacia su capitán, mientras que Kira clavó la espada en el terreno y se desplomó en el suelo.

- Maldito Renji – susurró entre jadeos, - ¿de verdad es humano?– cerró los ojos para relajarse y poder descansar. De cualquier modo, le pediría una revancha…

**Mundo Humano, Ciudad Karakura…**

**- **¡A tu derecha, Kenji! – el muchacho echó un vistazo al oír la voz de Karin, y vio que, a lo lejos, estaba lista para recibir el pase.

Golpeó el balón con fuerza y ella lo recibió sin problemas. Siguió avanzando con el balón a gran velocidad. Cuando uno de los defensores estuvo frente a él, tuvo que luchar un poco para no perder el balón. Retuvo la pelota unos segundos y finalmente, con un buen movimiento, se lo quitó de encima.

En cuanto a velocidad se refería, era de las mejores, por lo que no tuvo problemas en dejarle atrás. Observó que Kenji se había metido en el área, y en menos de un segundo, el balón ya estaba en los pies del chico.

Regateó al último defensor que había, y chutó a puerta con todo lo que tenía. La pelota llevaba una trayectoria perfecta e iba directa a la red, pero el portero llegó a tiempo; lo suficiente para desviar el balón al larguero.

- Piii, piii, piiiiiiiiiii – el silbato puso fin al partido, y todos dirigieron su vista a Karin.

- Bien chicos, se acabó el entrenamiento – dijo ella con una sonrisa, todos estaban bastante cansados – Ha sido un gran trabajo, somos un gran equipo… - observó a todos y se cruzó de brazos desbordando seguridad, - ¡Patearemos a todos los equipos del campeonato, ya lo veréis, solo hay que ganar! – los chicos rieron a carcajadas mientras se marchaban a casa.

- Vaya, quién lo iba a decir – Karin se giró y vio a su amigo tirado en el césped, con las manos en la cabeza, - esa frase es mágica ¿eh?

- Tenías razón – la chica se sentó junto a Kenji, con el balón entre sus piernas, - creen que no están a la altura…

- ¿Y tu que opinas, capitana? – Karin le sacó la lengua por el apodo

- ¿Tu que crees? – Karin se echó a reír, - está claro que ganaremos – Kenji le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego se puso algo más serio.

- ¿Qué hay de lo que querías contarme? – Karin suspiró y asintió.

Le contó todo acerca del sueño que había tenido. Del extraño mundo en el que se había sumergido y de la voz que la susurraba. Y por último le habló de aquel chico que perturbaba sus sueños. De su suave pelo de nieve, del verde de sus penetrantes ojos…del escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando se vio rodeada por sus brazos, y de su voz susurrando en su oído.

En esta última parte pudo notar la mirada de Kenji clavada en ella, como intentando averiguar el resto de la verdad. Karin no pudo hacer nada más que seguir narrándole todo e intentar ocultar su sonrojo.

Cuando hubo terminado, Kenji esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Vaya… - el muchacho habló con calma, - no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de tu despertador

¿Estás de coña? – Karin estaba incrédula, - Después de todo lo que te he contado, ¿solo se te ocurre decir esa chorrada?

- ¿Y en el sueño quisiste llamar a tu padre? – Kenji no pudo evitar reírse, - eso si que es preocupante.

- Creo que no has entendido nada… - Karin se dio por vencida

- Karin – la chica le miró con mala cara, pero él la ignoró, - ese Toushirou… ¿es el mismo que mencionaste el otro día? – La muchacha asintió, - ¿Y no le conoces de antes?

- No… - mintió Karin

- ¿Estas segura? – el muchacho la miraba seriamente, y ella apartó la mirada

- Idiota… - murmuró,- ya te he dicho que no le conozco

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio. Kenji miraba el cielo pensativo, mientras que Karin jugaba con la pelota entre sus manos. Se sentía culpable por mentir a su mejor amigo pero, ¿qué podía decirle?

_"¡Hey Kenji! ¿Sabías que el "chico misterioso", en realidad es un muchacho que nos ayudó a ganar un partido hace cinco años? Pero os borraron la memoria a todos excepto a mi, por lo que no podéis recordarlo… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, él es un shinigami que viene de la Sociedad de Almas; el lugar donde vamos después de morir, y básicamente se dedican a matar a unos bichos muy feos llamados Hollow, que comen almas humanas, los humanos no podemos verles; pero yo sí – Karin se imaginó a si misma diciendo todo eso, y el rostro de Kenji mientras el muchacho se retorcía de la risa. Seguramente añadiría algo así como… - ¡Hey, no te rías! ¡Lo digo en serio!_

A Karin le cayó una gotita al imaginarse la escena, y miró de reojo a su amigo. Parecía que se había dormido, y su respiración era muy relajante. Se tumbó junto a él y Kenji abrió los ojos.

- Karin, eres mi mejor amiga – la chica se puso algo tensa al oír su tono, - oiré el resto cuando estés preparada para contármelo, de momento solo puedo decir que…– Kenji la miró con una sonrisa, - ¡estás enamorada!

Karin se puso roja al instante y levantó el puño en forma de amenaza, pero Kenji fue más rápido y salió corriendo.

- ¡No estoy enamorada! – Kenji recogió su mochila, y siguió corriendo hacia su casa, mientras se despedía con una mano y sacándole la lengua.

- Idiota… - murmuró, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la hierba, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormida.

En los alrededores del centro, dos jóvenes paseaban por una de las calles principales. El muchacho llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, y de vez en cuando se pasaba una mano por el cabello mientras observaba seriamente a su compañera.

- Matsumoto, no estamos de vacaciones – la joven estaba parada en el escaparate de una tienda, con los ojos llenos de ilusión, - ya irás de tiendas en otro momento.

- Hai, hai, taichou – Matsumoto se colocó al lado del muchacho, que observaba atentamente su móvil, - ¿Alguna novedad, Toushirou?

- Es Hitsugaya-taichou – respondió, - y no, todo está en orden

- ¡Vayamos a comer algo! – gritó la joven feliz. El muchacho iba a protestar cuando su móvil emitió un pitido. Lo miró seriamente.

- Un hollow – frunció el ceño, - su riatsu es fuerte…

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó ella

- Está cerca de aquí, conozco el lugar – Toushirou guardó el móvil y se dirigió a su teniente, - ¡Vamos!

La muchacha asintió y ambos corrieron hacia el lugar.

_Está en el campo de fútbol – recordó Toushirou con algo de tristeza, - dónde jugué aquella vez con Karin…_

Matsumoto observó de reojo a su capitán y sonrió.

_Puede que esta misión se vuelva más interesante a partir de hoy… - pensó _

Una corriente de aire hizo que se estremeciera en el sitio, y una hoja se depositó en su cara. Arrugó la nariz y se la rascó, apartándose la hoja con la mano.

No sabía durante cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí, dormida entre el césped. Abrió los ojos lentamente, observando el cielo, y dejó escapar un suspiró de sorpresa.

El cielo estaba oscuro; casi negro, y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza. Miró el reloj y se llevó una mano a la cabeza; se había hecho de noche.

Recogió el balón, lo metió en la mochila y se puso en pie. Iba a marcharse, cuando sintió un fuerte riatsu que la hizo volver a caer. Apoyó los brazos al caer de rodillas, y miró al frente. Delante de ella, un enorme Hollow la observaba detenidamente, con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡No me molestes, baka! – le gritó al Hollow

El Hollow se acercó a ella en un rápido movimiento, y Karin apenas pudo esquivarlo, saltando en el último momento. El Hollow volvió a atacarla, y está vez no pudo apartarse del todo. La onda de la explosión que produjo el puñetazo la mandó a volar unos cuantos metros.

- Es rápido – murmuró limpiándose la sangre del labio; - más que los que he vencido anteriormente...

Se incorporó y tanteó el terreno con la mano para encontrar su mochila: pero no estaba. Miro al hollow, y vio que la tenía entre sus manos; mientras la sonreía

- Cabrón… - Karin sonrió con arrogancia, -¿acaso te han contado tus amiguitos como los derroté? – le gritó

- Una niña que purifica Hollow… - su voz era ronca, - con un objeto redondo, blanco y negro…¿interesante, no crees?

Karin le ignoró, intentando buscar una apertura o algún modo de alcanzar su mochila, para poder luchar contra él. Se levantó y corrió hacia él, sin desviar la mirada. El hollow se rió y cuando casi le hubo alcanzado, lanzó la mochila lejos.

- Mierda – Karin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El hollow desapareció y se puso a su espalda. Se giró y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, pero el golpe del Hollow la estampó contra el suelo.

La muchacha se quedó tendida en el suelo; le dolía todo el cuerpo. La sangre le corría por el rostro; tenía el labio roto y varios cortes. Intentó moverse, pero su pierna derecha no le respondía. Observó con algo de miedo su rodilla; sangraba mucho.

El hollow se acercó a ella y rodeó su cuello con la mano, levantándola en el proceso. Estaba colgada a unos metros del suelo, sin poder hacer nada. Intentó zafarse del agarre, llevando sus manos al brazo del hollow, pero fue inútil. Le costaba respirar.

- Voy a disfrutar jugando contigo, pequeña… - El hollow apretó más el cuello, y ella solo pudo mostrar el dolor en su rostro, - vamos… grita para mi…

-Que te jodan… - Karin le escupió, y él se echó a reír, - no pienso gritar

Karin se resistió, intentó darle patadas, pero solo era capaz de golpear el aire. Intentó tomar bocanadas de aire, apretó con fuerza el brazo del Hollow; pero estaba en una pésima situación.

- Toushirou… - susurró medio inconsciente Karin

En ese momento, la presión de su cuello se aflojó y pudo respirar. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y se sorprendió al ver que del brazo del hollow salía gran cantidad de sangre.

- ¿Qué coño…? – el hollow miró su brazo incrédulo, e intentó buscar a su agresor.

- Demasiado lento – susurró una fría voz a su espalda. Dos cortes aparecieron en la máscara del hollow, y entonces, se desintegró sin dejar rastro.

La mano que apretaba su cuello desapareció, y con ello su punto de sujeción. Calló hacia el suelo y cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto; pero en vez de un duro campo de fútbol, sintió unos brazos rodeándola.

- Nhhh… - abrió los ojos despacio, - ¿Toushirou?

- Hey, cuanto tiempo… - el chico sonrió, hablándola en susurros, - Karin…

Karin se fijó extrañada en el chico; era él de verdad. Sus ojos la miraban directamente, y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sentían el aliento del otro. Cuando vio su sonrisa se estremeció.

Karin se bajó de sus brazos ruborizada, y se puso en pie con algo de dificultad.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el joven. Karin asintió e intentó andar, pero perdió el equilibrio. Toushirou la sujeto de la cadera, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Estas herida? – le susurró en el oído

- La rodilla…. – murmuró con algo de dolor, - me duele un poco….

Toushirou dirigió su vista a la rodilla y se mordió el labio. Al ver la sangre notó una punzada en su estómago y se sintió enfadado consigo mismo por no haber llegado antes.

La separó un poco de su cuerpo, la dio la espalda y se inclinó. Karin se sorprendió un poco y le miró sin entender.

- Vamos – le dijo a Karin, - te llevo a casa

- No es necesario Toushirou… - murmuró suavemente

- Sube – Toushirou la miró con algo de tristeza, - por favor….

Karin dudó unos instantes. No es que le molestara estar cerca de él, es solo que no quería que pensase que era débil.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta estar pegada a él, rodeó con los brazos los hombros del chico y parte del pecho, y dio un pequeño saltito.

- No te sueltes, - el chico empezó a caminar y sintió como Karin apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro y enterraba el rostro en su pelo.

- Que bien huele… - murmuró Karin medio dormida, y Toushirou no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque por suerte para él, Karin no le vio.

Caminaron durante varios minutos en silencio. Karin se había quedado dormida en su espalda, y notaba su respiración en la nuca, poniéndole el vello de punta. De vez en cuando, Toushirou miraba de reojo a Karin, y una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro. Sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago y estaba algo nervioso.

Cuando se encontró frente a la casa de Karin, la volvió a observar y la zarandeó suavemente.

- Karin… - susurró el chico, la chica se revolvió un poco y abrió los ojos- ya hemos llegado…

La dejó con delicadeza en el suelo; al parecer su rodilla estaba bastante mejor. Ella se frotó los ojos y le miró durante unos segundos sin saber que decir.

- Deberías entrar – dijo sin mucho ánimo, - estarán preocupados – el chico se volvió para irse, pero sintió el contacto de la mano de Karin con la suya y se giró.

- Gracias...– murmuró sonrojada, - Toushirou…

- De nada – la miro fijamente durante unos segundos, disfrutando del calor de sus manos entrelazadas, - nos vemos…

Karin vio a Toushirou marcharse entre la luz de las farolas, y luego se perdió en las sombras de la noche.

Se mentalizó un momento, y luego abrió la puerta con seguridad.

- ¡Tadaima! – se quitó los zapatos y cerró la puerta…

No muy lejos de la residencia Kurosaki, un joven de pelo blanco caminaba por las calles, perdido en sus pensamientos, de vuelta a su casa provisional.

Era extraño. No hacía más de unos minutos que había visto a la joven; Karin, y ya sentía que le faltaba algo. Era como si echase de menos su compañía, como si le hiciese falta…

No sabía por qué sentía aquello, y tampoco reparó en cuando había dejado de ser "Kurosaki", para convertirse en "Karin".

Justo cuando dobló una esquina, su teléfono vibró.

- Un hollow, ¿ahora? – pensó, sacó el móvil y le echo un vistazo, - es un mensaje…

"_¡Taichou! Es un poco tarde para que estés andando por ahí tu solo, ¿no crees? O acaso… ¿estás con Karin-chan? No pierdes el tiempo ¿eh?... – casi pudo imaginar la sonrisa de Matsumoto mientras lo escribía, - Bueno… he pensado (si, taichou, yo también pienso de vez en cuando) que será mejor estar cerca de Karin-chan todo el día así qué… ¡le dije a Inoue que tu te quedarás en la casa de Kurosaki! ¿No es genial?_

_P.D.: no hay vuelta atrás, si me hace caso haré el papeleo que me corresponda cuando volvamos a la Sociedad de Almas…_

_Matsumoto"_

Toushirou guardó el móvil y suspiró. Su teniente había vuelto ha hacer de las suyas, y le había metido de por medio.

No tenía mas remedio que hacerla caso; después de todo, conseguiría que hiciese su trabajo por una vez en la vida.

Dio media vuelta, y con una imperceptible sonrisa, caminó de vuelta hacia la casa de Karin.

**Residencia Kurosaki…**

El agua de la ducha estaba tibia, y el calor que producía empañaba la mampara, dejando poca visibilidad.

Tan solo se podía ver una silueta gris; de mujer, que se lavaba el pelo y se enjabonaba el cuerpo sin ninguna prisa.

- Que relajante… - susurró Karin al sentir el agua caer directamente en su rostro.

Cerró los ojos y se aclaró el cabello. Sentía las gotitas de agua deslizándose por la piel, y como el jabón se escurría hasta llegar al desagüe.

Apoyó uno de los brazos en la pared y suspiró. Se mantuvo unos segundos más debajo del chorro de agua; se sentía bien.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, con una toalla envuelta alrededor del cuerpo, con cuidado de no resbalar. Tardo unos minutos en secarse el cuerpo y luego se puso el pijama; regalo de su hermana Yuzu.

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes algo cortita; por encima del ombligo, de color azul cielo. A juego, unas braguitas negras. En la parte trasera de la braguita; en el lado derecho, se veía aun sonriente Chappy de color blanco.

Cogió una toalla pequeña del armario del baño, y se dirigió a su habitación mientras se secaba el pelo con ella.

Al entrar, encendió la lamparita pequeña de su escritorio, y se tiró en su cama, dejando la toalla perdida por ahí.

- Estoy agotada… - murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos

Después de unos segundos de descanso, abrió los ojos y vio que la toalla blanca; que se había quedado tirada en el suelo, ahora era más bien gris.

Se maldijo mentalmente, y con un gran esfuerzo se levantó de la cama. Avanzó unos pasos para recogerla y se agachó. Pero entonces…

- Karin y Chappy el conejito, ¿eh? – susurró una divertida voz a su espalda, - quien lo iba a decir…

Karin abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró bruscamente.

Un joven sentado en el marco de la ventana, con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada. Con el brazo apoyado en su rodilla y su pelo plateado meciéndose con el viento.

Apoyado con seguridad aplastante y con una mueca divertida. Su traje de shinigami haciéndole ver realmente enigmático. Observándola con esos ojos que la hacían estremecer.

Allí estaba su chico misterioso.

- ¿¡Toushirou?! – gritó Karin sorprendida. Al parecer, gritar su nombre se había vuelto parte de su rutina diaria…


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo!! De nuevo, ¡hontoni arigato a todos por las review!, y me alegro muchísimo de que os guste el fic!

Y pedir perdón por la demora en este capitulo… demo, me fui de vacaciones, y no pude escribir…

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo…

Aquí vamos con el siguiente capi de esta parejita :)

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_Allí estaba su chico misterioso._

- ¿¡Toushirou?! – gritó Karin sorprendida. Al parecer, gritar su nombre se había vuelto parte de su rutina diaria…__

_****_

—_**¤÷(¤ TSUKI NO YUME ¤´)÷¤—**_

Karin observaba a Toushirou con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin creer lo que veía. Abría y cerraba la boca continuamente, sin producir ningún sonido.

Toushirou la miraba con una mueca divertida; sería interesante ver que pasaba entre ellos durante toda su estancia en el mundo humano.

Se mantuvieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que Toushirou decidió seguir divirtiéndose un poco más.

- Nee, Karin… - murmuró mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, - ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo? – la muchacha pareció volver a la realidad, y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó sin entender.

- A Chappy – Hitsugaya sonrió mientras esquivaba uno a uno los objetos que Karin le lanzaba de mala hostia. Siguió riendo hasta que una prenda de ropa que no pudo esquivar, le dio de lleno en el rostro, y permaneció allí.

- ¡Urusai, baka! – gritó Karin roja de la vergüenza, - ¡voy a patearte el culo pervertido! – Karin levantó el puño amenazante y dio un paso hacia el chico.

- Oe, Karin… - habló Toushirou con una extraña sonrisa, y alzó el brazo con algo entre sus dedos.

La chica observo atentamente, y al reconocer unas braguitas de color naranja, con el pato Yuki bordado en negro, no pudo sino ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba, sin saber si era por la vergüenza o por el cabreo que tenía.

- Te mataré… - susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente.

- ¿Puedo quedármelas? – Karin le miró amenazadoramente, con los ojos entrecerrados, y él tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no caerse al esquivar una patada de la chica, - oe, oe, no seas tan agresiva…

- ¡Urusai, teme! – Karin pegó su frente a la de Toushirou, que se sorprendió al sentir su cercanía, sus ojos le miraban seriamente, - ¡eres un pervertido!, ¡un idiota pervertido!, - paró durante unos segundos, y luego puso una mueca divertida, - …enano

El rostro de Toushirou enrojeció, frunció el ceño y un tic se apoderó de su ceja.

- ¡A quién llamas enano, Kurosa…! – unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron su disputa. Toushirou calló al instante, y Karin se giró entre sorprendida y alarmada.

- Ano…Karin… - la voz de Yuzu se oía al otro lado de la puerta, - ¿puedo pasar?

- Yuzu, no es el mejor momen… - pero su hermana no había esperado su respuesta, y ya había girado el pomo de la puerta.

Alarmada, la mente de Karin se quedó en blanco por completo. Miró a Toushirou, y luego volvió la vista a la puerta con temor; ya estaba medio abierta.

Corrió hacia el chico; sin saber muy bien por qué, y este la miró interrogante. Una idea se paseo por la mente de Karin, y está sonrió de forma extraña al llegar hasta el muchacho.

- Ale, para abajo - dijo ella decidida. Toushirou abrió con exageración los ojos; apunto de replicar, cuando el pie descalzo de Karin le golpeó en la cara con algo de fuerza, y éste cayó hacia atrás por la ventana.

- No le dolerá – se dijo así misma la muchacha, luego suspiró, - espero que no sea muy rencoroso…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió del todo, y Yuzu entró despacio, con las manos entrelazadas a modo de niña buena.

- Karin… - dijo su hermana con dulzura, - la cena ya está lista, - Karin hizo un gesto de afirmación, sonriendo de manera forzada – Ano… ¿sucede algo, Karin?

- ¿Eh?, - intentó disimular su nerviosismo, - no digas tonterías Yuzu - empezó a reír de manera forzada.

- ¿Seguro? – dijo observando detenidamente toda la habitación, como si esperase encontrar algo fuera de lugar, o quizás a alguien - creí haber oído otra voz hablando conti…

- ¡Son imaginaciones tuyas! – gritó Karin interrumpiéndola. Se rascó la nuca y sonrió ampliamente, - enseguida bajo, - agregó para intentar convencerla del todo.

- Uhmm… claro – Yuzu sonrió y, antes de salir, echó un último vistazo a la ventana abierta, por la que entraba una pequeña brisa de aire. Karin tragó saliva – no tardes, que se enfría, - dijo suavemente, y salió de la habitación tarareando una alegre melodía.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, la joven se desplomó en la cama con los brazos y piernas estirados y suspiró.

- Por poco… - susurró en voz baja. Esperó unos segundos para estar segura de que ya no había nadie que pudiera oírla, y giró el rostro hacia la ventana – ya puedes entrar, Toushirou - le dijo tranquilamente.

Las claras cortinas de la ventana se menearon al sentir una brisa traicionera, y unas hojas secas bailaron con el viento.

Una figura apareció de entre la noche, y se apoyó con gesto descuidado en la repisa de la ventana, intentando mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Toushirou observó a Karin; tumbada en la cama, mirándole con atención y con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

- Hey – saludó ella divertida.

- Nada de "hey", - le contestó el muchacho sacudiéndose las hojas del pelo, la miró seriamente, - ¿a que narices ha venido eso, Kurosaki?

- ¿El qué? – preguntó inocentemente Karin -_¿Kurosaki? ¿Qué ha pasado con el "Karin", pequeña?- le dijo una voz en su interior. _Karin la ignoro.

- ¡Me has tirado por la ventana! – el chico estaba dolido, si bien no por el golpe, por el echo de haber visto su dignidad pisoteada de esa forma.

- ¡Oh, vamos! – hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto, - fue lo primero que me vino en mente, - al ver la cara interrogante del chico, suspiró de nuevo, - ya sabes - agregó, - si mi hermana te hubiera visto, tendría que haber dado muchas explicaciones, y no tenía ganas. Eso es todo.

- ¡Oh…Kurosaki, la chica de las grandes ideas! – ironizó Toushirou, y luego añadió con gritos furiosos, - ¡Soy un shinigami, baka! ¡No pueden verme! – Karin abrió los ojos y se maldijo por haber olvidado algo tan obvio como eso.

- Ups, jeje… - sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca, - gommen, gommen… un pequeño fallo sin importancia, - dijo algo avergonzada mientras sacaba la lengua.

- ¡Pero si me has tirado por la ventana! – repitió el chico escandalizado, - ¿Qué es eso de "sin importancia"? – la miró furioso

- Si, si, lo que tú digas… - dijo sin hacerle mucho caso, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, - vuelvo en un segundo, estate quietecito y no armes jaleo Toushirou – se burló como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- ¡Es Hitsugaya-taichou! – gritó enrojecido, pero la muchacha ya había cerrado dando un portazo, y le había ignorado completamente.

- Insoportable… - susurró de mala gana mientras entraba en el dormitorio.

**  
Residencia Orihime…  
**

Una joven estaba en la cocina; bastante acogedora y decorada con un gusto bastante…personal.

Su cabello estaba recogido por comodidad, y una pequeña orquilla azul celeste que recogía un mechón, brillaba de vez en cuando; como si fuera magia.

Estaba cocinando con gran habilidad, mientras tarareaba una canción con voz suave, sumida en su tarea.

- ¡Inoue-chan, estoy en casa! – se oyó una voz desde la entrada, luego, la puerta al cerrarse.

- Bienvenida, Rangiku-san – contestó la joven desde la cocina, y luego asomó la cabeza sonriente, - ¿Are? ¿Dónde está Hitsugaya-kun? – preguntó sorprendida

- No te preocupes - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, al ver la cara de incomprensión de la chica, sonrió con mayor amplitud, - es una historia divertida, ¡me ducho y te la cuento en la cena! – y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Inoue se quedó ahí plantada en la sala, mirando embobada por donde se había marchado Matsumoto

- Cuanto antes hagas la cena…. – oyó su propia voz en la cabeza, - antes averiguarás que trama

Inoue sonrió y salió pitada a terminar de preparar la cena, desbordando un nuevo entusiasmo por donde pisaba.

Al fin y al cabo, un cotilleo es un cotilleo, aunque… si es sobre el "frió e indiferente" Hitsugaya Toushirou… se podría desembocar una catástrofe natural.

Con este nuevo pensamiento, Orihime no sabía si estaba intrigada, o si temía por la seguridad de su casa.

- Espero que Rangiku-san no se haya pasado – suspiró mientras una gotita resbalaba por su nuca, - seguro que esto es cosa suya…

**Residencia Kurosaki…**

Toushirou se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación, dando pequeños paseos por ella.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer, y no sabía cuanto tardaría la chica en volver, así que se dedicaba a matar el tiempo como podía.

Observaba la habitación de Karin con cierto interés; aunque nunca lo llegaría a admitir.

Pegada a la pared, había una estantería de madera, de un color claro y veteado. En las baldas, casi todo lo que había eran libros; muchos libros.

En la estantería inferior, estaban lo que él suponía que eran los libros de la escuela; bastante cuidados, aunque algo arrugados. No llamaban mucho la atención.

En el resto de la estantería, ocupando casi todas las baldas, seguía habiendo libros, solo que mezclados.

Podían verse libros de…fantasía, sí, eso. Tenía varios del género de fantasía, y de estos que al verlos piensas "¿son eternos o acabarán?; pues eran de tamaño considerable.

También tenía una cantidad llamativa de tomos de manga; aunque sinceramente él no conocía ninguno, aunque había oído que eran muy famosos en el mundo humano.

Algo menos cuidadas estaban unas revistas de deportes; sobre todo de fútbol, que tenía amontonadas en una torre, algunas aparentemente bastante viejas.

Pero por lo demás, la estantería mantenía todo su contenido en un perfecto estado, al parecer le gustaba bastante leer.

La cama estaba revuelta, ya que momentos antes Karin había estado espatarrada ahí, burlándose de él, cabía recordad.

En una esquina de la habitación, tirada en el suelo, estaba la ropa con la que había visto a la joven en el campo de fútbol aquella misma tarde.

En su escritorio, una lamparita enfocaba directamente a un libro de Historia, abierto por una página cualquiera, y un lápiz junto a él.

Y en la silla…estaba la ropa interior del pato Yuki que le había lanzado Karin a la cara. Se sonrojó involuntariamente. Y también alguna que otra camiseta interior para dormir.

Una papelera llena de papeles arrugados, y alguna que otra cosa más.

En su opinión, no es que el dormitorio estuviera muy ordenado, pero tampoco era la representación del caos ni nada por el estilo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió su pequeña curiosidad, y se volvió.

- ¿Qué entiendes por "vuelvo en un segundo", Kurosaki? – le dijo al ver entrar a la muchacha - _¿Tanto la has echado de menos, chico? – _Toushirou hizo como que no había oído nada.

Karin cerró la puerta e ignoró el comentario del chico. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, y dejó una bandeja sobre la cama. Hizo ademán de decir algo, pero se quedo mirando a Toushirou.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el chico al sentirse observado

- Bueno… yo quería saber sí… - era algo difícil de preguntar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le apremió el muchacho. Después de todo, puede que fuera algo importante

- Ya sabes… - dijo mientras hacía gestos sin sentido con las manos, - me preguntaba si los shinigamis… coméis, y esas cosas… - agregó

Durante unos segundos todo permaneció en silencio. Toushirou se había quedado mirándola, embobado por la pregunta, mientras que una gotita resbaló por su frente.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Karin que había recobrado un poco la presencia, - No tengo todo el día Toushirou, ¿coméis o no?

- En realidad… - pensó que era mejor optar por la versión corta y que no llevaba a molestas preguntas, - si, claro que comemos, si.

- Me alegro de oírlo – Karin sonrió y destapó dos platos de comida que había en la bandeja; estaban recién hechos, - he traído también para ti, espero que te guste – añadió haciéndole un gesto para que se sentase en la cama.

Toushirou pareció dudar unos instantes, y luego empezó a preocuparse.

- Uhmm, no les habrás dicho que….

- No te preocupes – añadió rápidamente la niña, - les dije que había sido un entrenamiento duro y que tenía hambre – saboreó el olor que ascendía de su plato, - además, últimamente estoy llena de exámenes, así que no es raro que coma en mi habitación

- Supongo que está bien… - el joven se sentó enfrente de ella, cruzó las piernas y observó la cena. Desde luego, tenía mejor aspecto que la "comida" que preparaba Inoue – Gracias – Karin le sonrió.

- ¡Delicioso! – dijo de pronto Karin pegando un bote en la cama. Toushirou se sobresaltó - ¡auch!, quema… - añadió a continuación la chica mientras bebía agua.

El joven suspiró con pesadez y después lo probó. Asintió con la cabeza y miro a la chica.

- Está bastante bueno – dijo mientras se llevaba los palillos a la boca; a él no le quemaba, - ¿lo has hecho tú?

- ¿El ramen? – el chico asintió, - Iie, no me gusta cocinar, y dudo mucho que se me de bien, - sopló un trozo de carne para que se enfriara, y después se lo llevo a la boca, - Yuzu se encarga de cocinar, a ella se le da bien todo lo relacionado con la casa – Karin se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

El chico la miró y volvió a asentir.

No hablaron mucho durante la cena, de hecho, prácticamente estuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

De repente, Karin pareció acordarse de algo, y habló de nuevo.

- Ne, Toufhigou (Ne, Toushirou) – dijo con la boca llena de fideos y caldo, - ¿Forfé eztaf api? (¿Por qué estás aquí) – un fideo le salía por la comisura de la boca, lo sorbió- ¿mo debefíaz eztar mapango fifos? (¿no deberías estar matando bichos?)

Una venita apareció en la frente del peliblanco – _Vaya, es un encanto ¿no crees? _Toushirou suspiró sin escuchar la vocecita, y hasta él mismo se asombró de haber entendido algo de lo que había dicho la chica.

- Estoy aquí por ti, Kurosaki Karin – el chico cerró los ojos y concluyó, - y voy a alojarme en tu casa durante el tiempo que sea necesario.

Entonces todo ocurrió a cámara lenta.

Toushirou abrió los ojos y Karin; sobresaltada por la información, echó como un chorro a propulsión todo el ramen sobre el rostro de Toushirou.

- ¿¡Nani?! – gritó Karin parpadeando a gran velocidad.

El caldo empapaba la cara y el pelo del muchacho, y los fideos se escurrían por su piel.

Y entonces, la venita explotó.

**Residencia Orihime…**_  
_

Cuando Matsumoto acabó de darse una ducha; habiendo tardado alrededor de treinta minutos, lavándose con mimo la larga y ondulada cabellera, se dirigió al piso de abajo.

Bajó las escaleras con una toalla en la cabeza, frotando suavemente para secarse el pelo.

Se había puesto el pijama. Una camiseta de tirantes de color amarillo pálido, con una flor naranja en el lado derecho del pecho, y un pantalón corto del mismo color.

La mesa estaba ya puesta, e Inoue estaba sentada en un cojín esperándola, mientras observaba con hambre la comida.

Matsumoto iba descalza y no hacía ruido, por lo que Inoue no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que ésta habló.

- ¡Tiene una pinta deliciosa, Inoue-chan! – dijo la mayor con entusiasmo, dejando la toalla en el suelo. Se sentó enfrente de Inoue - ¡Eres una artista en la cocina!

- Arigato, Rangiku-san – dijo la joven medio sonrojada. La observo con una sonrisa de admiración. - _Es tan guapa… - pensó, - me pregunto si algún día llegaré a ser como ella…_

- ¡Itadakimasu! – gritó alegremente Matsumoto observando todo con ojitos brillantes, y luego separó los palillos para comer. Se percató en que Inoue la miraba sin probar bocado, - ¿Sucede algo, Inoue-chan? ¿No tienes hambre? – dijo con un puchero

- N...no, no…no es nada – negó con la cabeza Inoue, sonriendo forzadamente. Luego probó su plato, - ¡Delicioso! – gritó con estrellitas en los ojos.

A Matsumoto le cayó una gotita por la cabeza y la miró con dudas, pero luego pareció recordar algo y lo dejó pasar.

- ¡Ah, claro! Se me olvidaba… – dijo de pronto dejando de comer, y sonrió con malicia – hay algo que tengo que contarte…

Inoue dejó también los palillos encima del cuenco y la miró profundamente, pidiéndole con ojos de cordero que le contase todo con pelos y señales. Tragó saliva.

- El capitán… - dijo despacio Matsumoto, apoyando las manos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia Inoue.

- ¿Si? – habló bajito. La joven cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, e Inoue se moría de ganas por saber que era lo que sucedía con Hitsugaya.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, y entonces, Rangiku sonrió ampliamente. Se veía que disfrutaba con esto.

- El capitán… - dijo de nuevo, - ¡tiene novia!

Inoue cayó de espaldas y se golpeó la cabeza con el suelo.

- Hitsugaya Toushirou…- tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, - ¡¿tiene novia?!

Se había imaginado algo un poco distinto. Algo así como, "es de otro planeta", o "es un superhéroe que salva el mundo cada fin de semana", o incluso llegó a pensar "es un extraterrestre que llegó a la Tierra en una pompa de jabón gigante, y que luego falleció por causas desconocidas".

En su opinión, eran cosas más lógicas que el hecho de que el capitán de la décima división, pudiera tener novia.

Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

- ¿Are? – Matsumoto asomó la cabeza por encima de la mesa, - ¿estás bien, Orihime-chan?

- Itaeee… - dijo mientras se frotaba un pequeño chichón que le había salido en la cabeza, hizo una ligera presión y lo metió para dentro de nuevo – eso creo…

Orihime se incorporó sobre el cojín y se sentó correctamente. Matsumoto la miró y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sincera. Inoue se contagió y sonrió.

- Ha sido una reacción divertida – dijo secándose las lágrimas que se le escapaban de la risa, - en fin… - la miró con malicia, - ¿quieres saber los detalles de mi magnífico; y no por ello menos diabólico, plan?

Inoue miró nerviosa a todos los lados de la habitación, jugando con los dedos índices de ambas manos.

En el fondo, tenía un gran respeto por el capitán Hitsugaya. Eso, y que le deba bastante miedo, para que mentir.

- Yo… Rangiku-san… - dijo débilmente, - no creo que sea una bue…

- ¡Oh, está bien, está bien! – le interrumpió la joven, - ya que insistes tanto, no puedo negarme, -dijo mientras jugueteaba con su pelo, - soy demasiado buena… - suspiró

Una risita nerviosa se le escapó a la joven, - _No me está escuchando… - se dijo – me lo va a contar sea como sea._ Inoue no tuvo más remedio que seguirle la corriente y rendirse.

- Hai, Rangiku-san… - dijo rendida Inoue

- Buena chica – sonrió Matsumoto, - ya entraremos en detalles más adelante, ahora te hago un resumen de lo primordial

Inoue asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Estaba impaciente. Matsumoto se aclaró la voz y puso una expresión seria; aunque a simple vista muy forzada.

- Taichou tiene novia – le recordó. Inoue asintió. – Es más joven que él… - dudó unos segundos, - si, bastante más joven…

- ¿¡Es más joven que él?! – dijo Inoue parpadeando lentamente. Matsumoto asintió.

- Es una niña del mundo humano – siguió Matsumoto

-¿¡Una niña del mundo humano?! – dijo la chica asombrada

- Se conocieron aproximadamente hace cinco años - continuó

-¿¡Hace cinco años?! – gritó perpleja

- Está enamorado de ella – siguió ignorando a Inoue , - pero él es tan…tan él, que no lo sabe

-¿¡Está enamorado?! – gritó, - ¿¡Y no lo sabe?! – Matsumoto empezaba a cansarse

- Y es posible que ella le corresponda

-¿¡Le corresponde?! – A Matsumoto le empezó a crecer una venita en la cabeza; raro en ella

- Y taichou ha decidido "voluntariamente" quedarse en casa de la joven durante la misión – miró a Inoue que parecía que iba a volver a gritar, - y posiblemente ahora mismo estén en su casa…durmiendo…juntos - finalizó

-¿¡En su casa?! – gritó. Matsumoto estaba apunto de explotar del estrés ¿¡Durmiendo juntos?!

Y algo explotó

- ¡Joder Inoue, eso he dicho, sí! – estalló Rangiku haciendo exagerados gestos con los brazos , - ¡deja de repetirlo todo! – al ver los ojos llorosos de la chica, se sintió culpable, - lo siento cariño, no era mi intención gritarte – la dijo sonriendo dulcemente

- N…no es justo – dijo aguantando las lagrimas, - ¡Mi ramen con pescado hervido!

Matsumoto abrió los ojos sorprendida - _¿Era eso por lo que parecía apunto de echarse a llorar? – se preguntó a si misma._

El cuenco de ramen estaba volcado en la mesa, manchándolo todo. Seguramente había ocurrido en el momento en que Inoue se había caído hacia atrás, solo que no se parecía haberse percatado hasta ahora. __

- Tu…por un cuenco de ramen…- su voz parecía de ultratumba, pero de pronto, se tiró a los brazos de la chica, - ¡lo siento tanto Inoue-chan! Si quieres podemos compartir el mío ¿eh? –dijo con voz dulce mientras le estrechaba en sus brazos, apunto de ahogarla.

- Hai… - Inoue se limpió las lagrimas y sonrió, - ¡arigato, Rangiku-san!

- Bueno… - dijo Matsumoto pasado un rato, - ¿entiendes mi plan?

- Hai… - respondió algo insegura, - básicamente, ¿tenemos que hacer que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos, y que acaben juntos? – Matsumoto asintió, feliz de que lo hubiese entendido al fin, - demo… ¿no dices que ya son novios?

- Ehhh…si, bueno, en realidad no – le contestó rascándose la nuca, - solo he adornado un poco las cosas, - rió nerviosamente – pero hay un problema, - su expresión se volvió seria de repente.

-¿Un problema? – preguntó sin entender. Matsumoto asintió

- En la sociedad de almas… - se notaba un poco de tristeza, - una relación entre un shinigami y un humano… - la miró fijamente, - está totalmente prohibido.

- Ya veo… - Inoue se deprimió. Le gustaban los finales felices como en los cuentos; por muy infantil que pareciese, - ¿no podemos hacer nada?

- ¡Claro que podemos!, - dijo más alegre, - ese es el por qué de mi plan, - se la veía muy orgullosa, - pero ya hablaremos mañana de todo con calma, es tarde.

Inoue asintió y ambas se levantaron para recoger la mesa. En medio del camino, la muchacha sintió curiosidad por algo y no pudo evitarlo.

- Ano…Rangiku-san – dijo con una sonrisa, - ¿y quién es ella?

- Karin… - contestó de forma simple, - Kurosaki Karin

Y entonces se oyó un estruendo, seguido de un "clash"; muchos platos y vasos cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose en el acto en mil pedazos.

- ¿¡Toushirou está enamorado de la hermana de Kurosaki-kun?!

Al parecer, el día de hoy estaba lleno de sorpresas.

**Residencia Kurosaki…**

La escasa luz que iluminaba la habitación, era luz artificial procedente de la lámpara de su escritorio; y no del exterior.

En el negruzco cielo de la noche, la luna brillaba solitaria e imponente; dejando a sus estrellas cercanas sin protagonismo.

En el interior de la habitación, se veían dos siluetas sentadas en la cama. El silencio se hacía hueco entre aquellas paredes.

El joven se frotaba el pelo con una toalla blanca, con suavidad, y se quitaba los restos del ramen que permanecían aun en su rostro.

- ¡Achus! – _Parece que alguien está hablando de ti, muchacho – _Toushirou asintió inconscientemente, sin percatarse de que era una voz de su interior.

- Ne, Toushirou – dijo Karin divertida, - no te vayas a resfriar por el ramen

- Cállate – contestó sin mirarla. Karin sonrió al ver los esfuerzos exagerados del muchacho por intentar quitarse todos los restos de su blanco cabello.

- Tenías que haber visto la cara que has pues…

- Kurosaki – el joven la miró seriamente; directamente a los ojos, y ella se sintió algo culpable, - cállate

Karin bajo la mirada, observando sus pies, como si fueran lo más interesante en aquel momento. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- Ven, date la vuelta – el chico la miró con desconfianza, - ¡tan solo hazlo! – dijo un poco irritada.

Dubitativo, el muchacho acabó cediendo y se pudo de espaldas a ella, mientras refunfuñaba en su contra.

Karin cogió la toalla y la colocó en el pelo del chico, mientras le revolvía el pelo suavemente; para dejárselo perfecto.

Al principio, el contacto le sobresaltó y estuvo apunto de protestar, pero después; casi por instinto, se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias y toda la tensión se esfumó.

Permanecieron en silencio, mientras Karin se perdía en el olor de su pelo y su suavidad, y Toushirou en aquella relajante situación.

Cuando Karin hubo terminado, Toushirou tuvo que reprimir un pequeño gruñido de protesta, y el muchacho tardó unos segundos en girarse; intentando ocultar su sonrojo de cualquier forma.

No era el único que se había sonrojado.

- Gracias… - susurró el chico mirándola fijamente. Ella le sonrió.

- No tiene importancia – la sonrisa fue desapareciendo, y su rostro reflejó algo de inquietud

- ¿Qué pasa, Kurosaki? – le preguntó el chico con algo de preocupación

- Es solo que… - la joven desvió la mirada, - antes has dicho que estabas aquí por mi - el chico asintió, - ¿a qué te referías?

- No te preocupes – contestó sin darle importancia, - de momento, olvídalo

-¡Pero quiero saberlo! – respondió cabezota

- Kurosaki – por alguna razón, la chica empezaba a odiar que no la llamara por su nombre, - mañana te contaré todo, no te preocupes

- Si te vas a quedar aquí creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué… - murmuró a regañadientes la chica. Toushirou no tenía ganas de discutir

- No me han pedido que permanezca en tu casa – le comentó, - si quieres puedo irme a otro sitio – se le formaba un pequeño nudo al hablar.

- ¡No! – dijo Karin de inmediato, y luego se maldijo por ello, - quiero decir… si está relacionado conmigo, será mejor que te quedes aquí…¿no? - Karin le miró con algo de nerviosismo, y él se limitó a asentir.

El nudo desapareció del estómago de Toushirou, y Karin suspiró aliviada; ninguno de ellos sabía por qué.

En ese momento, Karin se puso pálida y se llevó una mano a la frente, dándose un pequeño golpecito.

- Oh no, mierda… - dijo mientras observaba abatida el reloj - ¡Son la una de la mañana ya!

- ¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó confuso el chico

- No es eso… - respondió con lagrimitas en los ojos Karin, - es que mañana me va a costar horrores levantarme…. – suspiró , - que pereza…

Toushirou no pudo evitar reírse, y Karin le miró con reproche.

- No te rías – La joven se cruzó de brazos, - al fin y al cabo, es tu culpa, teme

- Lo que tu digas… - Toushirou la ignoró y se levantó de la cama, - será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya – Karin asintió mientras sonreía

- Ne, Toushirou… - dijo de pronto, - ¿Dónde vas a dormir tú?

- En el armario – contestó. Karin abrió la boca de forma exagerada

- ¿¡En el armario?!

- Eso he dicho, si – afirmó él como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

- Ah…claro, el armario – la chica prefirió no discutir

Karin se asomó a la ventana, observó la luna y sintió la fresca brisa del exterior.

Se acercó a la cama, y se tumbó bajo las sábanas que la arropaban dándole calor. Extendió un brazo y apagó la luz de la lámpara; y todo quedó oscuro.

Pudo sentir un aliento golpeándole el rostro, y luego unos labios se posaron en su frente; despacio y dulcemente. Se estremeció ante ese contacto.

- Buenas noches, Karin – murmuró la voz de Toushirou

- Buenas noches, Toushirou – le susurró Karin con una pequeña sonrisa.

En el exterior, la copa del árbol más cercano se mecía con el viento, y una silueta; oculta entre las hojas y las ramas, observaba todo a través de la ventana.

- Capitán Hitsugaya… - susurró con palabras vacías, sonriendo con malicia, - quien iba a pensar que caerías tan pronto…

Y el sueño envolvió a la noche…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos del sol impactaron con calidez en su rostro, y el azul del cielo estaba claro y tranquilo; no pudo evitar despertarse a pesar del cansancio que tenía.

Karin abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando suavemente mientras estiraba todo el cuerpo, para desentumecerse.

Se levantó de la cama y al apoyarse, se encogió un poco al sentir el frió suelo en sus pies descalzos.

Avanzó despacio en dirección del armario, mientras se frotaba los ojos aun medio dormida, para espabilarse.

Colocó la mano en la puerta y la deslizó para abrirla; justo al mismo tiempo en que Toushirou pretendía abrirla desde dentro.

Por inercia, Toushirou cayó hacia delante llevándose consigo a Karin; que no sabía si seguía soñando aun. Se oyó un gran golpe.

Karin estaba tumbada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, y Toushirou se encontraba encima de ella, con las rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y las manos apoyadas al lado de su cara.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros; podían sentir la respiración del otro y perderse en la intensidad de sus ojos. Ambos se ruborizaron.

Toushirou se incorporó despacio, y le tendió una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Lo siento – dijo el chico, - pensé que si querías algo llamarías antes

- En realidad…ah, gracias – agarró la mano y se levantó del todo, - en realidad, estaba todavía tan adormecida que no recordé que estabas ahí… - hizo una mueca divertida para ocultar el sonrojo, - lo siento

- Hnnn… – respondió simplemente el muchacho, - de cualquier modo, tengo algo que hacer – se sacudió un poco la ropa y saltó hacia la ventana, - te veré luego

- ¿A dónde vas, Toushirou? – preguntó con curiosidad

- No te preocupes – Toushirou la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, - estaré cerca por si me necesitas...

- ¡No me preocupo! – gritó ruborizada, pero Toushirou ya había desaparecido entre el cielo y las calles de la ciudad.

**En las calles…  
**

El muchacho de pelo blanco caminaba por las calles con gesto indiferente. Era verdad que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba en ese momento; pero sabía encontrar un riatsu de cualquier forma, por lo que no le daba importancia.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras miraba el cielo distraídamente. Por alguna razón, la imagen de Karin vino a su mente.

_Vaya, muchacho –habló una voz de su interior, ¿te ha calado hondo eh?_

Urusai – le respondió en su mente

"Buenas noches, Karin" – dijo la voz mientras le mostraba las imágenes de la noche anterior. Toushirou se ruborizó ante el beso.

Hnnn… piérdete – le respondió con una mueca de enfado, y la voz se marchó entre risas

Se detuvo ante un pequeño comercio, de aspecto antiguo y rudimentario. A un lado había una furgoneta; tal vez de reparto, y alguna que otra tabla de madera apoyada en la fachada. Al margen de todo, parecía un sitio acogedor.

Avanzó hasta la entrada, donde pudo ver a dos jóvenes charlando animadamente

Una joven de pelo negro, recogido en dos coletas y unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules, barría la entrada con expresión tranquila.

A su lado, un joven pelirrojo y de ojos negros, y un poco más alto que la muchacha, tenía un bate de béisbol entre sus manos.

- Jinta-kun…si no te pones a barrer de una vez, Tessai se enfadará contigo… - dijo tímidamente

-¡Tú a callar, Ururu! – le contestó el muchacho, - ¿crees que estaría limpiando si le tuviera miedo?

- Barres por qué si se lo tienes, ¿no?

-¡Pero qué dices, yo no tengo miedo! – el chico cogió la escoba y le empezó a dar golpecitos en la cabeza

En ese instante, alguien le arrebató la escoba de las manos, y él se giro de golpe

- ¿Quién demonios anda ahí? – gritó enfadado

- Veo que a pesar de los años, seguís como siempre, ¿eh, pequeñajos? – dijo Toushirou indiferente, - ¿decidme, está el dueño? – preguntó

- Ah, eres tú… -dijo Jinta molesto, pero luego sonrió – claro, ven

Entraron en el pequeño kiosco; se descalzó y se despidió de los chicos, que salieron de nuevo a fuera.

En la sala, había un hombre sentando en un cojín, sonriendo abiertamente. Iba con una especie de kimono, de color verde, y por encima una chaqueta de un marrón oscuro, con unos rombos blancos dibujados en la parte inferior. En su cabeza llevaba un peculiar sombrero, de rayas verdes y blancas.

- Bienvenido capitán Hitsugaya – le saludó, - ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Urahara-san – le devolvió el saludo, - he venido a buscar un gigai

- Claro, no hay problema – asintió y fue hacia el almacén, mientras hablaba con el chico - ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

- En realidad no lo sé – suspiró. Urahara regresó y el chico le sonrió, - gracias

Pasaron un tiempo hablando en la sala, sentados sobre los cojines, tomando té y haciendo algo de tiempo hasta que Toushirou se acostumbrará.

- Se adapta a la perfección – comentó Toushirou, - gracias Urahara

- Ha sido un placer – respondió éste, - por curiosidad… ¿qué es exactamente lo que has venido a hacer aquí?

- Al parecer, la división de Mayuri descubrió un potente poder espiritual en esta ciudad hace cosa de unas semanas, y como consecuente estaba atrayendo a varios Hollow de gran poder – le narró el muchacho, - así que me enviaron junto con Matsumoto a protegerla.

- ¿Solo a protegerla? – preguntó con ironía

- Y a descubrir más acerca de ella, claro – respondió de mala gana, - creo que trama algo…

- Lo suponía – rió Urahara, - ese hombre siempre se trae algo entre manos… - Toushirou asintió con una sonrisa, - ¿alguna idea, capitán?

- Se acerca la guerra de invierno, y necesitamos estar preparados… - frunció el ceño mientras observaba el té, - quizás pretenda que ella este preparada para luchar con nosotros

-¿Y quien es esa misteriosa chica? – preguntó directamente

- Kurosaki Karin… - Urahara se sorprendió levemente, - la hermana pequeña de Ichigo

- Tiene sentido…- murmuró el del sombrero, - y te ha enviado a ti porque ya la conocías, ¿me equivoco? – el chico asintió

- Por el momento ella no sabe nada de por qué estoy aquí, aunque sabe que tiene algo que ver con ella – siguió el muchacho con algo de desgana, - supongo que en estos días avanzaré con el tema

- ¿Qué estará tramando el viejo Yamamoto? – murmuró para sí Urahara, y Toushirou sonrió por la forma en que se refería a él

- Quién sabe… - se levantó de la mesa, - se me hacer tarde, Urahara

- Claro – el hombre se levantó y le despidió con una sonrisa, - vuelve cuando quieras

- Te mantendré al día de esto, así que te haré visitas pronto – Urahara se puso las sandalias, - puede que pronto necesite que me hagas un favor…

- Estoy a tu entera disposición, capitán – hizo una inclinación de cabeza, y ambos se sonrieron, - no mueras por ahí

El joven asintió, y se marchó mientras alzaba la mano y se despedía.

Paso de nuevo al lado de los muchachos; Jinta dejo en paz a Ururu al instante, y rió de forma nerviosa.

Toushirou puso la mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, y le revolvió el pelo en un gesto agradable, y ella se sonrojó notablemente.

Se marchó de allí, mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, con un deje de preocupación.

**Escuela Karakura…**

El cielo seguía claro y despejado, y el azul brillaba con intensidad. Al mirarlo, se sumía en una profunda tranquilidad, y por una vez podía sentirse relajada.

En cambio, en la sala en la que estaba, las cosas eran ligeramente distintas. Toda era un completo caos.

Por un lado, sus amigos discutían alrededor de ella, sobre el campeonato de fútbol. Llevaban días y días así, y a la única conclusión a la que llegaban era; "no lo conseguiremos". Y por mucho que la fastidiase, era en lo único que parecían ponerse de acuerdo esos cabezotas.

Claro que, en comparación al grupo de niñas sin cerebro que había al frente de la clase, casi agradecía el barullo de sus compañeros. Eran las típicas chicas que se preocupaban más del aspecto de las personas y de estar "perfectas", antes que de utilizar la inteligencia.

Karin estaba hundida en el escritorio, con la cara entre los brazos, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Por alguna razón, el día de hoy se había vuelto bastante irritante, por el hecho de que no paraba de pensar en Toushirou.

Recuerdo el cosquilleo que me producía la calidez de sus labios en mi frente… - pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por el recuerdo, cerró los ojos, - y la suavidad de sus palabras…

La profesora entró en clase con un humor de perros, al ver la que tenían armada.

- ¡Sois unos salvajes! ¡Sentaos y callad! – gritó, - ¡por el amor de dios, Gennai…¡deja de intentar empujar a Akihisa por la ventana! – suspiró derrotada, - un día acabaréis conmigo…

Una gota general cayó por la cabeza de toda la clase.

- Bueno chicos, a partir de hoy se incorpora un nuevo estudiante a la clase – dijo con un ánimo renovado, - espero que aprendáis algo con este joven encantador, pequeños salvajes

Un murmullo general se extendió por toda la clase, que se imaginaban impacientes el aspecto de aquel nuevo muchacho.

- Ya puedes pasar – habló en voz alta la profesora.

La puerta se abrió y dejo paso al nuevo estudiante. El murmullo se hizo mas intenso, con alguna exclamación de asombro por parte de las chicas.

Karin levantó la vista intrigada, pero no se esperaba ver aquello.

El muchacho tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve, y unos ojos que te hipnotizaban como el mar. Llevaba el uniforme con un toque de rebeldía, y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toushirou, - esa voz era tan familiar para ella…, - encantado de conoceros

Las chicas soltaron un suspiró de admiración, y soltaron risitas tontas embobadas, mientras algunos chicos sentían celos de aquel nuevo estudiante.

- ¡Es el chico misterioso! – gritó alguien de pronto, - ¡Es el chico misterioso de Karin!

Toushirou dirigió su vista a Karin de forma interrogante, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin saber qué decir.

Toda la clase dirigió su vista a ambos chicos, y por una vez, Karin tuvo verdaderos deseos de matar a alguien.


	4. Chapter 4

¡¡Ohayo!!(se esconde detrás de la pared) si, lo se, he tardado años en actualizar, demooo…estaba muy ocupada, ¡enserio! (huye…)

Disfrutad de este nuevo capítulo, y aunque he tardado un poquito en publicarlo (inner: ¡has tardado siglos!…- cállate…), espero que al menos os guste :)… y como siempre, mil gracias a todos por las review 

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo…

_**—¤÷(¤ TSUKI NO YUME ¤´)÷¤—**_

El muchacho de cabello blanco permanecía de pie, apoyado en la pizarra, mientras recorría con la mirada toda el aula.

El joven castaño y de piel morena, que había gritado con sumo entusiasmo aquello del "chico misterioso"…había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Todos los chicos y chicas de la clase estaban sentados en sus pupitres, mirando atónitos y, con algo de sorpresa, al chico que permanecía de pie en su sitio.

Karin enviaba miradas furiosas al chico, mientras un aura amenazadora la envolvía. Según el muchacho estaba; disimuladamente, sugiriéndole que si no hacía algo para arreglarlo, iba a pasar sus vacaciones de verano en una cama de hospital (que burra…xD).

Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca.

- Esto…yo… - le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Karin, y se encogió de miedo – yo no quise…

- ¿Sucede algo, Akimoto? – preguntó la profesora seria, - estás bastante pálido y…

- ¡Estoy bien! – le interrumpió el joven con voz nerviosa, mientras se rascaba la nuca, - estoy bien… - murmuró para sí intentando auto convencerse.

- Ya veo – la mujer lo miró con curiosidad, - ¿podría explicarnos lo del "chico misterioso"? – preguntó, - parece muy interesante…

- Ah…ya, claro… - oyó el crujido amenazador de unos nudillos, - ¡Ah, eso! Estaba…soñando, - pensó unos segundos, - ¡si, eso! Me quede dormido… lo siento…soñaba despierto – rió nervioso

- ¿Eso es todo? – suspiró decepcionada, - por una vez creí que pasaría algo interesante… - susurró en voz baja, - cuando quieren son una panda de aburridos… - se dio cuenta de que el nuevo alumno le había escuchado, y solo atinó a ruborizarse. Carraspeó.

- ¿Sen…sensei? – dijo de pronto con voz temblorosa Akimoto. La mujer lo miró, - ¿pue…puedo ir al baño…por favor? – la profesora hizo un gesto y asintió.

El joven echó un vistazo rápido a Karin, que le miraba con una sonrisa. Tragó saliva y se dirigió al servicio a la velocidad de un "dangan ressha", haciendo volar papeles y demás objetos a su paso.

En su escritorio, podía verse una nota de color blanco, en la que había escrita estas palabras:

"Akimoto-kun, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos a la salida? Solo será un momento. Tu querida compañera: Kurosaki Karin."

Cualquier persona que conociese un mínimo del carácter de Karin, tendría compasión por el pobre muchacho…

Un murmullo general se extendió por toda la sala, y miradas de expectación viajaban entre el nuevo estudiante y Karin. Todos querían saber más.

- Bien, chicos – alzó la voz la profesora, - después de este pequeño inciso, continuemos.

Todos guardaron silencio a regañadientes.

- Hitsugaya-kun – habló con voz dulce la profesora, sonrojada. Karin intentó matarla con la mirada, - siéntese en el asiento vacío que hay junto a Kurosaki, por favor.

Toushirou asintió y avanzó por el pasillo que había entre las filas de mesas, hasta llegar al pupitre. Por el camino sintió las miradas clavadas en él; celosas o enamoradizas.

Se sentó y dirigió a Karin una mirada divertida, con una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro.

- ¿Hn? – murmuró Karin y, como si de pronto la burbuja en la que se encontraba sumida explotara, pareció darse cuenta de la situación, - oh, mierda…

Toushirou sonrió. Karin le ignoró.

Iba a ser un día complicado…

**Sociedad de Almas…**

El cielo que cubría la Sociedad de Almaslo teñía todo de un triste grisáceo, y los pájaros permanecían ocultos en los tejados y árboles cercanos, en busca de protección.

Para él, caminar en solitario por las calles del Seireitei en esos momentos, se había convertido en costumbre desde la tarde de ayer.

Buscaba con urgencia a su capitán, y no era de extrañar después de la conversación que habían mantenido en el día de ayer…

_El sudor escurría por todo su cuerpo; deslizándose suavemente por su piel, mientras corría hacia su capitán._

_- ¡Kuchiki-taichou! – Byakuya se giró despacio y Renji se detuvo enfrente de él, respirando agitadamente._

_  
- Renji – saludó simplemente, - ¿sucede algo?_

_Abarai recobró la respiración, y se colocó frente a frente con su capitán_

_- No ocurre nada, Kuchiki-taichou – respondió con voz tranquila, - ¿la reunión…?_

_Kuchiki le observó atentamente, y luego sonrió con algo de resignación_

_- Estas hecho un desastre, Renji – le dijo, - más vale que te pongas un poco decente, me avergüenzas_

_- ¡Acabo de darle otra paliza a Kira! – respondió orgulloso ignorando el comentario. Apretó el puño en gesto de seguridad, - ¡no baje la guardia, taichou…pronto le patearé!_

_- No seas tan arrogante, chico – le contestó con burla, - aun te queda mucho para que puedas siquiera rozarme, - se apartó el mechón de pelo con elegancia._

_- Je, ya lo verás… - Renji sonrió, pero pronto cambió su expresión por una un poco más seria, - ah, claro… ¿taichou, la reunión…? _

_- El comandante Yamamoto contactó con el capitán Hitsugaya en el mundo humano. Por el momento la misión no ha avanzado en gran medida, pero por lo que sé pronto volverán a comunicarse._

_- Pero no entiendo… ¿por qué debía estar usted allí, capitán?_

_- Al parecer,el capitán Hitsugaya… - se detuvo en silencio un momento, - tiene intención de lograr que yo…pueda hablar con Rukia…y…_

_- ¿Rukia? – Renji le interrumpió sorprendido. Byakuya asintió. – Pero… Yamamoto-taichou no…_

_- No puedo asegurar que él sea consciente de esto – le interrumpió, - aunque no me extrañaría, y si es así, parece que ha dado su visto bueno._

_- Vaya… -- murmuró Renji, - no sabía que el capitán Hitsugaya se preocupase tanto por ti, capitán… - Byakuya se limitó a asentir._

_- Renji – le llamó con seriedad, - ¿te gustaría estar presente cuando contacte con ella?_

_El chico se quedo mudo de repente; la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa._

_- Yo…- dudó unos instantes, - si fuera posible…_

_- Subcapitán Abarai – le cortó tajante, - a partir de ahora, le mantendré informado de este tema personalmente, y entrará en contacto con Kuchiki Rukia a la misma vez que su capitán - Renji le miró boquiabierto, - Es una orden – sentenció._

_- ¡Hai, kuchiki-taichou! – Renji sentió un cosquilleo por dentro_

_- Renji… - de pronto, su capitán hablaba con una voz preocupada, o eso pensó el joven, lo cual le produjo un escalofrío – no tengo nada en lo que basarme, y no quiero que te tomes esto muy en cuenta, pero… - su voz era casi como un susurró lejano, - puede que esta misión, en un futuro, nos muestre cosas ocultas… elige bien en quien confías…_

_- Kuchiki-taichou, ¿qué es lo que…?_

_Byakuya dio media vuelta, y sin decir una sola palabra más, ni dejar escapar una simple despedida, se perdió entre los edificios del Seireitei._

_- Kuchiki-taichou… - susurró Renji al viento._

Al recordar la conversación, inconscientemente aceleró el paso; la preocupación le corría por todo el cuerpo.

Pasó junto a un muchacho del cuarto escuadrón, que se apartó rápidamente e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Renji ni siquiera se percató de él.

Dobló la esquina y siguió en línea recta por el camino; después giró a mano derecha por una calle más estrecha. Cruzó un puente de madera; que crujió levemente bajo sus pies.

- ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido el capitán? – preguntó en voz alta.

Llevaba toda la mañana buscándole, y empezaba a cansarse de tanto paseo. Ya no sabía por dónde buscar, y juraría que había empezado a andar en círculos.

Quizás por no buscar un sitio en concreto, o por el simple hecho de la casualidad; dio con el lugar que más le convenía.

Se detuvo unos pasos antes, sin llegar a estar frente al edificio. La puerta estaba medio entornada, y podía verse su interior a través de la rendija. Se quedó unos segundos observando en silencio, y estuvo apunto de seguir adelante con la búsqueda de su capitán, cuando oyó una voz familiar.

Era la sala de reuniones y, en ella, se oía con claridad la firme voz del comandante Yamamoto, que mantenía una conversación bastante seria con alguien, a través de la pantalla que comunicaba al mundo de los humanos.

Dirigió su vista a ambos lados del camino, se apoyó en la pared, y cerró los ojos suavemente.

Espiar era algo que había aprendido en sus tiempos en el Rukongai, y a decir verdad, se le daba francamente bien. Suspiró con nerviosismo.

Ahora, solo esperaba que sirviera de algo. Se estaba jugando bastante, y no quería pasarse el resto de su vida trabajando con los del cuarto escuadrón.

Solo de pensarlo, un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna y se vio tentado de salir por patas y huir de allí…

**Mundo Humano, Instituto Karakura…**

La profesora llevaba diez minutos sin parar, hablando y criticando la actitud de los pobres alumnos, los cuales no habían hecho más que escuchar el discurso con la cabeza entre los brazos, desplomados en la mesa y con un aura de aburrimiento flotando sobre sus cabezas.

Si esa enorme masa de aburrimiento caía sobre ellos, tenía que doler…

- A ver si por una vez, una sola vez – seguía la profesora Kiyoko, - podéis comportaros como gente civilizada, no…qué digo yo… ¡como gente normal! – se llevo una mano a la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y suspiró, - ¿no puede ser tan difícil no?

Dos chicos empezaron a hablar en susurros, con gesto cansado y despreocupado. Ambos se sonrieron. Uno de ellos alzó la mano y…

- Vosotros dos – dijo la profesora frente a ellos, - ¿de verdad creéis que voy a dejaros escaquearos con esa ridícula excusa? – el chico bajo la mano de inmediato, - ¿me tomáis por idiota, o qué? ¡¿eh?! ¡contestad!

Y uno de ellos cometió el mayor de su vida; contestó.

- Estooo… ¿es una pregunta trampa, Kiyoko-sensei? – el joven sonrió forzadamente, mientras gotitas de sudor caían por su rostro.

- ¿U…una pre…pre…gunta…trampa, dices? – tartamudeó la profesora perpleja. Una venita creció en su cabeza. La clase se encogió.

- Ahooo, ahooo – y el mítico y oportuno pajarito de todo anime, con sus ojitos saltones, hizo su aparición por el cielo.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! – gritó enloquecida, - ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿A mi, eh? – la venita engordó aún más, - ¡Salvajes! ¡Eso es lo que sois, unos pequeños salvajes! – la puerta se abrió en ese momento y un chico hizo ademán de entrar tímidamente, la profesora se giró y le gritó como una verdulera, - ¿¡y tu que demonios quieres, eh?!

- ¡Aaahhh! – Akimoto había vuelto de su excursión al cuarto de baño, pero ahora parecía que tendría que visitarlo de nuevo, - ¡Lo siento, Kurosaki-san! ¡De veras que lo siento!, - el chico temblaba asustado, sin saber bien lo que decía - ¡No quería gritar que Hitsugaya-san era tu "chico misterioso"…ni decir que soñabas con él en clase y susurrabas su nombre…ni nada por el estilo!, - el chico paró de temblar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, - ¡Aaahhh mierda, quiero vivir!, - salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello (y dependía de ello…).

Una gotita cayó por toda el aula al percatarse de la figura que había hecha ahora en la puerta; se había olvidado de abrirla para salir.

- Qué ganas tengo de jubilarme… - Kiyoko-sensei se desplomó en su silla, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Pasados uno o dos minutos, alguien levanto la mano con una sonrisa.

- ¿Kiyoko-sensei? – ella le dirigió una mirada de reojo, - ¿no teníamos que empezar hoy la historia del periodo Heian?, - todos dirigieron miradas asesinas al empollón de la clase, el cual ni se inmutó.

- ¡Kyaa, tienes razón, tienes razón! – gritó entusiasmada, con estrellitas en los ojos, - ¡es hora de contaros la laaaarga historia de este periodo!, - así aprenderéis, cacho cafres - pensó con una sonrisa la profesora.

- ¡¿Quéééé?! – Lloriquearon casi todos

- ¡Silencio! – la profesora se giró a la pizarra, y comenzó su habitual esquema, mientras narraba con entusiasmo y voz de importante.

"La capital fue trasladada en 794 a la nueva Heian (Heian-kyo), la actual Kioto. Japón intensificó la invasión al territorio de Emishi a finales del siglo VIII y comienzos del siglo IX, pero abandonó la conquista a causa de la resistencia...

- Oh, mierda…. – murmuró Karin resignada. Miró de reojo a Toushirou, el cual hacía lo imposible por no reírse, - ¡no te rías, baka!

- ¡Silencio, Kurosaki! – la aludida dio un bote en el asiento, y luego empezó a maldecir a Toushirou por lo bajo, cabreada.

"Las tribus independientes de Emishi fueron asimiladas gradualmente, hasta el fin del período Heian por los conflictos entre influencias locales…"

Toushirou colocó disimuladamente la mano en el escritorio de Karin, y al retirarla dejo caer una notita. Karin la leyó.

"Estas muy guapa cuando te enfadas, Kurosaki"

Karin se levantó del asiento, le miró con chispas en los ojos y se acerco peligrosamente hacia él.

- ¡Toushirou….!

- ¡He dicho silencio, Kurosaki! - la profesora dejo de escribir y la miró seriamente, - ¿Es qué no me has oído? – sonrió a Toushirou bobamente, y luego siguió con el esquema.

- Hai, Kyoto-sensei… - Karin se desplomó en el asiento, miró de reojo a Toushirou, y este se encogió de hombros sonriente, - esto no me puede ir peor…. – susurró

Estaba claro que Kurosaki Karin, aun no conocía a la autora de este fic.

**Sociedad de Almas…**

Estaba sumido en su propio mundo. Su respiración se hizo lenta y suave, totalmente automática. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, aislándole de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Tan pronto como supo que su riatsu estaba perfectamente ocultado, y que corría el mínimo riesgo por estar allí, se centró en la conversación.

- ¿Y bien? – reconoció a la perfección la voz de su comandante, - ¿Tiene algo que pueda ser de mi interés?

- Desconozco al cien por cien si ha habido algún avance en relación a la misión - el gesto de Yamamoto se tensó, - pero creo tener algo que puede interesarle, Yamamoto-taichou.

Renji frunció el ceño. No reconocía aquella voz. Era suave; posiblemente la de una mujer, y joven. Su voz rebosaba odio.

Pero si no había oído mal, se había dirigido a él como "Yamamoto-taichou". Por lo que podía deducir, esa extraña mujer tenía relación con la Sociedad de Almas.

Muy posiblemente, estaba relacionada con el Seireitei.

- Habla – le ordenó el comandante.

- Bajo tu orden inmediata – empezó la joven, - hace unos días me instalé en el mundo humano - el tono de su voz se volvió áspero al pronunciar el término "humano". – Supervisé la aparición repentina de los Hollow, aunque por desgracia no pude averiguar nada que no supiéramos ya, "los Hollow van tras ella".

Hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Yamamoto.

- ¿Ella? – pensó en su interior Renji. Dudó unos instantes- podría ser…

- Continúa – la firme voz del comandante interrumpió sus pensamientos. Debía escuchar hasta el final.

- El capitán del décimo escuadrón; Hitsugaya Toushirou, así como la subcapitana de su mando; Rangiku Matsumoto – Renji se tensó al oír los nombres de sus amigos, ¿acaso el comandante había enviado a alguien para vigilarles? Eso era imposible… ¿verdad? - llegaron sin dificultad alguna al mundo humano, y entraron en contacto con la fuente del misterioso riatsu. O al menos, uno de ellos lo hizo – sonrió.

- ¿Podría explicarme que tiene de importante eso? – por el tono de su voz, se notaba que Yamamoto se estaba exasperando. Y casi todo el mundo sabía; por propia experiencia, que no era muy inteligente hacerle perder la poca paciencia que tenía. La mujer tragó saliva, algo nerviosa.

- El capitán del décimo escuadrón tuvo contacto con la humana, al salvarla del imprevisible ataque de un Hollow, ocurrido en un descampado cercano a su residencia. Al parecer, la humana había intentado enfrentarse al Hollow, sin mucho éxito – sonrió maliciosamente, - ¿de verdad cree que esa niña nos servirá de algo, Yamamoto-taichou? No es más que una humana mediocre que no merece nuestra atención… ¿no cree?

- Eso es asunto mío – le respondió tajante, - no lo olvides. Continúa.

- Claro… - la joven se removió incómoda, - el capitán Hitsugaya llevó a la humana a su hogar, y después abandonó el lugar para dirigirse a casa de la humana Orihime Inoue, en donde se alojaba junto a su subcapitana – hizo una pausa y observó al comandante, - claro, que esto usted ya lo sabrá, ¿verdad Yamamoto-taichou?

- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo - escupió seriamente, - y eso no te conviene.

- Oh vamos, vamos – dijo con un extraño tono la mujer, - por favor, no se altere Yamamoto-taichou – Renji supo que la joven le perdía el miedo por momentos.

- Continúa – repitió algo más calmado

- Verá, por alguna razón – Renji agudizó el oído, - el capitán Hitsugaya no fue a casa de la humana Orihime Inoue, como estaba especificado. Sino que al parecer, decidió que era más "apropiado"… pasar la noche, así como el resto de la duración de la misión que le fue encomendada – se retiró un mechón de la frente, - en casa de Kurosaki Karin.

Al ver que Yamamoto no respondía, no pudo evitar seguir hablando, con cierto placer recorriéndole el cuerpo.

- Por supuesto, con "apropiado" no sabría especificarle si era por el bien de la misión – hizo una pausa, y luego insinuó con gran descaro- o por otro tipo de bien algo más entretenido…

Renji se mordió el labio; y un pequeño hilillo de sangre corrió por su comisura.

¿Quién coño es esa mujer? – pensó furioso. El sudor se deslizaba por el tatuaje de su frente, y los mechones pelirrojos empezaban a molestarle.

Esto iba muy mal.

- Sin ninguna prueba que lo sustente – habló imponente y con voz seria el comandante, - esto podría ser considerado una calumnia por su parte, y el pago sería su propia vida.

El ambiente de aquella habitación, se estaba volviendo tenso y peligroso

- Tiene toda la razón, Yamamoto-taichou – su voz cambió a un tono de fingida autocompasión, - ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?, - miró retorcidamente a Yamamoto, - quizá esto no sirva como prueba…

La silueta de la mujer desapareció, y unas rayas horizontales ocuparon toda la pantalla.

Al instante, unas imágenes nuevas se hicieron visibles, al parecer grabadas anteriormente con algún tipo de técnica de magia bastante avanzada.

Karin se asomó a la ventana, observó la luna y sintió la fresca brisa del exterior.

Se acercó a la cama, y se tumbó bajo las sábanas que la arropaban dándole calor. Extendió un brazo y apagó la luz de la lámpara; y todo quedó oscuro.

Pudo sentir un aliento golpeándole el rostro, y luego unos labios se posaron en su frente; despacio y dulcemente. Se estremeció ante ese contacto.

- Buenas noches, Karin – murmuró la voz de Toushirou

- Buenas noches, Toushirou – le susurró Karin con una pequeña sonrisa.

La imagen que describía todo lo ocurrido en aquella habitación, desapareció bruscamente, dejando a la vista de nuevo a aquella peligrosa mujer.

Renji estaba apunto de ser carcomido por los nervios.

- ¿Qué mierda le habrá mostrado al comandante Yamamoto esa mujer? – pensó irritado. Escuchar conversaciones era algo increíblemente fácil para él, pero por desgracia, no conocía la manera de ver a través de las paredes, al menos, por ahora…

- Vaya – dijo "sorprendida" la mujer, -al final va a ser que no soy tan tonta… ¿nee, Yamamoto-taichou?

El aludido, que hasta ahora había permanecido sentado sobre un cojín, más o menos calmado, se levantó de improviso.

Golpeó el suelo bruscamente con su bastón, y lanzó una mirada llena de furia a la mujer. El fuego que procedía de su espíritu y el de su zampakutou, empezó a hacerse visible.

Cualquier persona demente habría temido por su vida.

En el exterior, el cielo se volvía más oscuro por momentos, amenazando con desatar una potente tormenta sin ningún miramiento.

Se oyó un trueno lejano, y los pájaros que permanecían ocultos entre las ramas de un árbol revolotearon asustados.

Parecía que el clima quería advertirle de que algo peligroso iba a suceder a partir de ahora. Y Renji no creía estar equivocado.

- ¿Es usted consciente de la gravedad de lo insinuado? –rugió Yamamoto

Al otro lado de la pantalla, la mujer sonrió.

- Por supuesto – la mujer saboreaba con malicia cada palabra, - Hitsugaya Toushirou…es un traidor.

**Mundo humano, Instituto Karakura…**

El sonido de la campana que ponía fin a las eternas y agónicas clases, se metía vibrante por el oído de los jóvenes estudiantes.

- ¡Oye, oye! – gritó la profesora para hacerse oír, - ¡ni se os ocurra moveros de ahí!

Un grupo de alumnos se levantó de golpe, gritando y canturreando animadamente; ansiosos por salir de aquella aula.

Huyeron del lugar a toda prisa, arrasando con todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

Entre esa masa de chicos y chicas incontrolables, se podía ver a la profesora Kiyoko enloquecida; pataleando y maldiciendo.

- ¡Bajadme! ¿Me habéis oído? – gritó histérica, - ¡Oye! ¡He dicho que me bajéis, malditos mocosos!... – la voz de la profesora se volvió lejana y prácticamente silenciosa. A lo lejos, solo se veía una mancha alborotada.

Poco después, la muchedumbre desapareció, dejando atrás únicamente un rastro de absoluto caos y desorden.

- Vaya… - murmuró Karin alucinada. Una enorme gotita cayó por su cabeza, y por poco la hace perder el equilibrio, - verás mañana los de la limpieza, nos van a meter el palo de la escoba por…. ¡Ah, maldición! – gritó de pronto alarmada, - ¡Voy a llegar tarde otra vez!

Recogió todos los libros y demás objetos de su mesa, los guardó en la mochila amontonados y echó un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que no se le olvidaba nada.

- ¡Oe, Toushirou! – se echó la mochila al hombro y a continuación se giró, - tengo algo importante que hac… ¿Are? – dijo sorprendida al no ver al muchacho junto a ella, - ¿Toushirou?

Observó en silencio el aula, en busca de "su" shinigami. Suspiró. No había ni rastro de él. A excepción de ella, la clase estaba completamente vacía.

- Hay que joderse… - murmuró con el ceño fruncido, pateando un estuche que había en el suelo - ¿Dónde se ha metido ahora ese idiota?

Una repentina brisa entró a través de la ventana más cercana, y la envolvió con suavidad. Cerró los ojos por instinto, y aspiró un aroma muy conocido.

- Mierda… - corrió hacia la ventana, apoyó las manos y buscó con la mirada - ¿no podía salir por la puerta como la gente normal? – se asomó y tragó saliva, - ese idiota…pues yo no pienso recoger sus restos - Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, - tsk, espero que nadie le haya visto…

Mundo Humano, Residencia Orihime

Era una habitación sencilla y algo desordenada; no demasiado espaciosa, pero aparentemente muy acogedora.

Las paredes de aquel cuarto estaban pintadas de un amarillo; parecido a un tono pastel, dándole una sensación de calidez.

Empotrada a la pared, había una estantería de madera; cuyas baldas estaban repletas de libros y más libros. La mayoría de ellos eran recetarios de cocina de la que seguramente y, por su propio bien, nadie había oído hablar.

De esa estantería sobresalían otras baldas, con más diversidad de objetos.

La que se encontraba en la parte alta, servía de apoyo para un álbum de fotos; grande y con algo de polvo, y una pequeño peluche en forma de gato. En la del medio, un despertador rojo y una lámpara de mesita. En el resto, de nuevo más libros de cocina y alguno que otro de lectura.

Encima de aquella estantería; que más bien parecía un armario por la multitud de cajones que tenía en la parte baja, había un radiocasete rojo.

Varios cuadros y algún que otro póster, adornaban las paredes. Un pequeño calendario colgaba de la pared, gracias a una chincheta.

Había una tabla de planchar en el suelo, que apoyaba en la pared. Un montón de ropa sucia hecha una bola en una esquina, y varios calcetines y bragas esparcidas por la habitación.

Encima de un cojín, había una torre de ropa limpia, que hacía equilibrios por no derrumbarse.

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, y las cortinas se mecían de vez en cuando por el viento.

Un par de bolitas de papel rodaron por la habitación, impulsadas por una corriente de aire.

El centro de la sala lo ocupaba una pequeña mesa de madera ocre y, a ambos lados de ella, otros dos cojines verdes.

En la mesa, se veía una nota escrita, junto con dos ositos dibujados felizmente en una esquina. ¿O eran perritos?

¡Rangiku-san! He salido un momento a hacer la compra al supermercado, así que si llegas a casa antes que yo, ¿podrías comprobar si hay algún mensaje nuevo en el contestador? No creo que tarde en volver. Hoy haré un plato especial ¡Gracias por adelantado, Rangiku-san!

P.D.: ¿Te gustan los conejitos? Creo que me han quedado muy bien

Orihime Inoue

El teléfono sonó de pronto, retumbando en la habitación. Insistió unos segundos, y al ver que nadie se molestaba en cogerlo, saltó el contestador.

- Esto…hola… ¿Inoue? – se oyó una voz entrecortada, - vaya, parece que no estás en casa… - carraspeó, - solo quería saber que tal te iba y si estabas bien… - continuo, - y bueno, como hace días que no sé nada de ti… - la persona parecía estar pasándolo realmente mal, - no es que me importe lo que haces ni nada por el estilo… - se removió y añadió de forma nerviosa, - lo siento, no quería sonar grosero… - suspiró, - el caso es que… quería saber si te apetecería, bueno, ya sabes… dar un paseo mañana y… - la voz tartamudeo con nerviosismo, - n…no me mal…malinterpretes – dijo, - no te es…estoy pidiendo una ci…cita, ni nada de eso, solo quiero hablar -. Suspiró de nuevo, - llámame cuando llegues a casa, ¿vale? – se quedo en silencio unos segundos, - gracias, Inoue.

Se oyó un "clic" y el mensaje quedó grabado en el contestador.

Un pájaro azul se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, limpiándose las plumas con el pico de forma elegante.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

­- Esto… ¿Inoue?- era la misma voz, - soy yo otra vez… solo quería decirte que esta tarde no estaré en casa así que… - pensó unos instantes, - llámame por la noche si puedes, ¿vale? – su voz cada vez era menos firme, - gracias, Inoue

De nuevo el mismo "clic", y colgaron.

El pájaro picoteó una miga de pan que encontró, y alzó el vuelo cuando el sonido del teléfono llenó la habitación.

- ¿Inoue? – esa voz se estaba volviendo repetitiva, - siento molestarte de nuevo… - dijo la voz apenada, - el caso es que es posible que no cene esta noche en casa… mejor te llamo yo mañana, ¿vale?

De manera sorprendente, y casi antes de que se oyese ese querido "clic", el teléfono sonó por cuarta vez.

­- Vaya… de verás siento molestarte tanto – dijo la famosa voz, - he pensado que mejor paso mañana por la mañana por tu casa a recogerte, y así no hace falta que me llames, ¿no? – seguramente el recibir una llamada de la chica, pondría de los nervios a la famosa voz, - el caso es que paso por tu calle todas las mañanas por costumbre, así que si estas ocupada no tiene importancia – tomó aire, - pasaré sobre las diez, y podríamos ir a comer, ¿no crees? – se la notaba bastante animada ya, -¡Nos vemos, Inoue!

Y "clic".

En una esquina de la habitación, había una pequeña mesita de noche, bastante bonita y limpia.

Sobre ella, podía verse una foto en un marco negro. En ella aparecía un joven de pelo largo y castaño. Llevaba un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca, con una corbata.

Junto a la foto, había un osito de peluche rosa; con el morro y las patas blancas, del que resaltaban sus ojitos negros.

En el otro extremo de la habitación había…

"Ring, ring, ring" – rió un divertido teléfono.

- ¡Aggg, maldito teléfono! – gritó la autora estresada mientras le lanzaba toda clase de objetos- ¡Deja de vacilarme! – Suspiró, - ¿Es que no piensas dejarme acabar con la escena?

El teléfono dejó de sonar al momento.

­- Ah, ¿Inoue? – dijo con tranquilidad la voz, - Soy Ishida, Ishida Uryuu.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse rompió el silencio que por fin había dejado el teléfono.

- ¡Estoy en casa, Inoue-chan! – gritó una feliz Matsumoto

Entró dando saltitos de alegría en la sala, como una colegiala enamorada y saludó coquetamente.

- ¡O-ha-yo, Inoue-chan! – dijo con voz empalagosa, pero se percató de algo, - ¿are? – recorrió la sala con la mirada y un puchero se formó en su rostro. Suspiró con tristeza, - no hay nadie…

Avanzó despacio por el interior de la habitación, con cuidado de no desordenar lo que por si solo ya era un completo desorden, y sonrió.

- ¡Bien! – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, - ¡Voy a darme un agradable y relajante baño! – al girarse dio de llenó con el contestador, - ¿Cinco mensajes? – observó seriamente, - tsk, seguro que es algún pesado pervertido… - deslizó suavemente la mano, y apretó uno de los botones. Sonrió, - bo-rra-dos.

Una enorme gotaza le salió a la casa, que no sabía si reír o llorar.

- Ahooo, ahooo – un pájaro negro sobrevoló el cielo con lentitud, y cualquiera diría haberle visto cubriéndose el pico con una de sus alas, y que había empezado a reírse el solito.

**Mundo Humano, Instituto Karakura…**

- ¡Vamos, Utamuro! – se oyó un fuerte grito , - ¿Es que no sabes hacer nada más que quejarte?

- Pero entrenador… - el chico fue golpeado con fuerza y retrocedió unos pasos, se tambaleó a punto de derrumbarse.

- ¡Mantén tu posición! – Le insistió el hombre. El chico se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, sintiendo un gran dolor en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe, - ¡Mantente firme de una maldita vez, Utamuro! ¡Hay que ser sólido como una roca cuando se lucha!

El entrenador no paraba de gritar órdenes y maldiciones al muchacho, mientras se golpeaba la palma de la mano con su Bokken, frustrado.

Era un hombre corpulento y temperamental. De estatura media; alrededor de un metro setenta, y debido a sus músculos más que destacados, podría pesar con facilidad más de noventa y cinco kilos.

Tenía el pelo castaño, corto y más o menos de punta, dejando la parte de atrás un poco más larga y recogida en una pequeña coleta.

Su mirada era firme y severa, y sus ojos marrones y rasgados imponían un merecido respeto.

Ambos estudiantes se encontraban luchando en el centro del gimnasio, y aunque en un principio del combate los dos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, en estos momentos Utamuro tenía todas las de perder.

Entorno a ellos, se encontraba el resto de la clase; observando con interés.

Estaban esparcidos a su alrededor, sentados en grupitos hablando animadamente y, como de costumbre, apostando quien de los dos ganaría, o simplemente en solitario prestando atención a cada movimiento.

Karin estaba entre ellos, sin poder apartar la mirada del joven que estaba luchando contra Utamuro.

- ¡Espabila, Utamuro!

El contrincante asestó un golpe en el hombro de Utamuro, quien gimió por el dolor.

El muchacho rió, y le volvió a golpear, esta vez en el brazo que uso para intentar protegerse.

- Tsk… - Karin se incorporó de golpe, dispuesta a parar el combate, pero unos brazos la rodearon por detrás y la retuvieron.

- No debes interferir- le susurró alguien en su oído, y ella supo al instante de quien se trataba. Se sonrojó visiblemente, pero no hizo nada para separarse del abrazo de Toushirou.

- Le está dando una paliza... – apretó los puños con fuerza, mostrando su desacuerdo.

Karin se relajó un poco, y siguió observando el combate junto a Toushirou.

Antes de que Utamuro pudiera colocarse de nuevo en posición, el Bokken le rozó la cara y sintió un hilillo de sangre caer. A continuación, su contrincante le golpeó en el costado derecho, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por completo.

Volvió a ser golpeado con brusquedad varias veces en el estómago, y luego recibió un golpe en la muñeca que le hizo soltar involuntariamente su bokken, que terminó volando a un rincón apartado del combate.

Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, se golpeó las rodillas y frenó el golpe apoyando las manos.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, jadeando para recuperar el aire que había perdido con los últimos golpes.

Empezó a toser, escupiendo algo de sangre.

- ¿Se puede saber que hace, entrenador? – gritó un muchacho asustado, - ¡Detenga el combate!

El joven se acercó lentamente a Utamuro, que estaba inmóvil en el suelo.

- ¡Entrenador! – varios muchachos le llamaron angustiados, pero ninguno tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse con aquel extraño muchacho.

El chico se paró justo delante de Utamuro, que permanecía agachado sin poder moverse. Levantó el Bokken por encima de su cabeza, y sonrió.

- Adiós – descendió con rapidez el brazo para dar el golpe de gracia, pero alguien se lo impidió, - ¿Algún problema? – le preguntó

Frente a él se encontraba Karin, agarrando firmemente el Bokken con el que había detenido el golpe.

- ¡Tú…cabrón! – le gritó mientras le impulsaba hacia atrás con fuerza, - ¿Pretendes matarle o qué? – el chico se encogió de hombros

- ¡Y usted! – se dirigió al entrenador indignada y furiosa, - ¡Debió parar el combate!

- Mira mocosa – le espetó señalándola, - tú a mí no me ordenas nada, ¿entendido? – arrojó con fuerza el Bokken y echó un vistazo a Utamuro, - tsk, te ha derrotado un novato – dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, - eres un fracaso total… ¡se acabó la clase! – gritó.

- ¿Estas bien, Utamuro? – el chico asintió, tranquilizándose por la dulce voz de la chica - vamos,

-Gracias - dijo con aprecio el muchacho. Estrechó la mano que le ofrecía Karin, y se incorporó como pudo.

Puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica como apoyo, y ella sujeto la cadera de Utamuro suavemente con su brazo libre.

- ¿Puedes andar? – el chico asintió débilmente, pero antes de poder dar un solo paso, algo la hizo detenerse.

Miro hacia de reojo, y vio al muchacho que había luchado contra Utamuro justo detrás suya.

Tenía su Bokken apoyado en el hombro de la joven, rozando su cuello, haciendo una leve presión en forma de amenaza.

Toushirou observó la escena desde lejos, y en un rápido movimiento se interpuso entre ellos, apartando el Bokken de un manotazo.

- Si vuelves a tocarla… – le habló tajante, - yo mismo te…

- Toushirou – el chico se giró, y se sorprendió al ver la mirada confiada de Karin, - ¿Puedes acompañar a Utamuro a la enfermería? – le preguntó

- ¡No pienso dejarte sola con este hijo de…! – Toushirou se calló al instante.

Karin había colocado su dedo índice en los labios del chico, suavemente, para pedirle que guardase silencio. Toushirou se sonrojó.

- Necesita que alguien le lleve a la enfermería – separó a Utamuro de su cuerpo y lo dejó en manos de Toushirou, quién lo cogió a regañadientes. Karin sonrió - no pienso perder, - aclaró al ver la angustia reflejada en los ojos del chico, - confía en mi…

Toushirou sujetó al chico como lo había hecho anteriormente Karin, y se dirigió a la enfermería, dejándoles a solas.

A cada paso que daba alejándose de Karin, un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó el chico, - te estoy esperando, Kurosaki Karin

Por primera vez, Karin se fijó en el muchacho de enfrente suya.

Era algo más alto que ella; quizá una cabeza, delgado y musculoso; pero sin exagerar. Físicamente, no tenía nada que envidiar a su entrenador.

Tenía el pelo grisáceo, no muy largo y desordenado, dejando que algún mechón rozase su piel, de una extraña tez entre blanca y tostada.

Pero lo que más destacaba de aquel joven, eran sus ojos malvas y el intenso brillo que desprendían. Karin se perdió en ellos sin poder evitarlo.

- Vaya, no me digas que te gusto, ¿eh? – al ver la sonrisa de prepotente del chico, se maldijo por haberse embobado de esa forma.

Karin se quedó en silencio, y el chico continuó.

- Oye, pequeña – le llamó, - ¿crees que eres lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerme frente?

- Pareces muy seguro, - le replicó tensando su Bokken, - no pienso ponértelo fácil…

- ¡Será divertido! – le respondió entusiasmado, - ¡Vamos, ataca con todo, Kurosaki Karin!

Karin gritó. Era un grito de batalla, desgarrador y cargado de furia.

Karin atacó de frente, sin si quiera pensar en una táctica, confiando únicamente en su velocidad y fuerza.

El joven se limitaba a bloquear cada ataque sin dificultad.

- ¡Solo los débiles se dejan llevar por las emociones, Kurosaki Karin!

Karin asestó un golpe potente, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos. A continuación, golpeó dos veces el Bokken del chico, y después hizo un paso en falso, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma y, con una velocidad increíble, se colocó a su espalda, engañando completamente al muchacho.

Era un golpe directo al cuello, pero el chico consiguió detenerlo a tiempo con su Bokken. Se maldijo. Karin era mucho más rápida de lo que él había pensado.

- Eres bastante buena, pequeña. Te he subestimado – hizo notar el muchacho, - ¿¡Pero acaso crees que puedes bloquear esto, eh?!

Rompió la posición en la que se encontraban, impulsando a Karin hacia atrás y se balanceó de forma precisa, cambiando en el último momento la dirección del ataque.

Karin adivinó el movimiento, y en vez de bloquear el ataque, se echó a un lado.

Al momento, se incorporó y le devolvió rápidamente el ataque, antes de que el muchacho se hubiera repuesto de su oscilación.

Con maestría, el muchacho se adelantó a sus pasos y desapareció de su vista; pero había podido sentir a la perfección que el Bokken rozando su pelo.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, sonrió, y corrió hacia delante atacándola con una serie de golpes rápidos, pero Karin desvió cada uno de ellos, finalmente consiguiendo apartar su Bokken lo bastante lejos como para evitar otro posible ataque.

Karin rasgó el aire con su Bokken, haciendo que el muchacho tuviera que saltar hacia atrás para poder evitarlo.

- ¡Voy a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara! - gritó triunfalmente la morena. El muchacho se burló.

- ¡Esto no ha hecho más que empezar! - le contestó, para después atacar a la velocidad del rayo. Karin se sorprendió, pero pudo bloquearlo a tiempo.

El combate continuó durante varios minutos, los cuales parecían eternos.

Cualquier persona que se hubiese dedicado a ver el enfrentamiento, sabría lo que era sentir temor al ver a dos jóvenes como ellos luchar.

A simple vista, era imposible deducir quien era realmente el mejor luchador.

El muchacho estaba algo impresionado, claro que su orgullo el impedía mostrarlo.

El talento de Karin con la espada; incluso siendo esta un simple Bokken, era increíble.

Podía incluso hacerle frente a él, lo que era digno de admirar, más aún teniendo en cuenta que al parecer la muchacha tan solo tenía a ese simple humano como entrenador.

Aun así, si se pulía su talento y habilidades, esa chica podría llegar a ser un problema para sus enemigos. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

De cualquier forma, su lado competitivo ardía deseoso de poder.

Él no podía permitirse perder esa batalla. ¡No podía!

Con la determinación renovada, el muchacho lanzó varias estocadas precisas, pero Karin desvió cada una de ellas con movimientos ágiles.

Karin se ocupó de bloquear un ataque, y él saltó hacia atrás precavido.

Ella deslizó su Bokken hacia delante, pero en vez de bloquear el ataque o de impulsarse hacia atrás para esquivarlo, el joven simplemente se agachó.

Karin, adelantándose a sus pasos, había estado esperando un bloqueo seguro por parte del chico, por lo que perdió inevitablemente el equilibrio por unos instantes, y el joven aprovechó esa pequeña ventaja.

- ¡Muere! - gritó de forma excitada, alzó la vista y golpeó el estómago de Karin.

La fuerza del impacto envió a Karin volando hacia atrás varios metros, haciendo que chocase con bestialidad contra las espalderas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y gimió por el dolor, golpeándose después contra el suelo al caer.

El combate había sido salvaje.

Furiosa, Karin se agarró a las espalderas e intentó incorporarse, pero al instante se estremeció por el dolor, sus piernas flaquearon y se desplomó de rodillas.

Ella sabía que con ese último golpe, le había roto al menos un par de costillas.

El muchacho se acercó a ella con paso firme, jugueteando con el Bokken mientras la analizaba de arriba a bajo.

Su melena; lisa y de color azabache, descansaba sobre sus hombros con sutileza.

Unos mechones rebeldes y desordenados descansaban sobre su frente.

Se acuclilló enfrente suya; sin perder el contacto con sus ojos en ningún momento.

Extendió su mano hacia ella, y acarició su mejilla suavemente; su piel blanquecina era suave y tersa.

Karin estaba levemente sorprendida por la forma de actuar del muchacho y, por mucho que quisiese apartarle de ella, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

El joven la miró a los ojos de forma intensa y silenciosa; Karin se estremeció.

El muchacho se perdió en la oscuridad de aquellos ojos; iluminados por un brillo de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Y entonces, impulsivo e inseguro, el muchacho agarró el mentón de Karin, observó con descaro sus labios y la besó.

Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, y él disfrutaba de ellos con ansia y de forma posesiva.

Mordió su labio inferior, provocando que Karin soltase un gemido por el dolor.

A los pocos segundos se separó de ella con lentitud, para recuperar el aire.

Un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por el labio de Karin, se acercó a su rostro de nuevo y lo lamió; fijando su mirada en las orbes negras de la chica.

El joven se levantó, recogió el Bokken y le dio la espalda.

- Ryoma Kikutake – dijo de pronto observándola de reojo, - no lo olvides… - se revolvió el pelo y soltó un suspiro, - quizá la próxima vez que nos veamos, tengamos un enemigo común, ¿no crees?

Ryoma abrió la puerta del gimnasio, observó la sombra de Karin por última vez y salió al exterior, cerrando la puerta con un golpe ensordecedor.

Karin entornó los ojos, se mordió el labio sintiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre, frustrada.

Y gritó.

En el exterior del gimnasio, Ryoma sonreía ante aquella desgarradora muestra de debilidad.

- Kurosaki Karin – murmuró lamiéndose los labios, - me voy a divertir contigo, pequeña.

**Hueco Mundo…**

Era un lugar sin vida; donde todo ser permanecía muerto por dentro y donde las almas en pena deambulaban sin descanso día tras día.

Lugar donde la noche es eterna y no tiene un fin cercano; o dónde el frío manto cubre todo lo que hay sobre sus tierras.

El refugio de aquellos seres fríos y despiadados se alzaba imponente.

La gran puerta de mármol se abrió con pesadez y una tenue luz iluminó la sala que habían escogido para aquella vez.

Ante ellos apareció Aizen, con el semblante y la presencia que se le daría a un ser superior, acompañado de sus dos aliados más cercanos.

Descendió las escaleras, se acercó con firmeza y tranquilidad, y ocupó su lugar en la mesa de la asamblea.

- Buenos días, mis queridos espadas – saludó sonriente, - todos dirigieron su vista hacia él, - hay algo que seguro os gustaría saber, - enredó un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos, - pero antes, tomemos el té.

Enfrente de ellos había una taza de té caliente, cuyo olor ascendía y se esparcía por toda la habitación.

La mayoría lo bebieron con gusto; completamente en silencio, disfrutando de su sabor y aroma.

Cuando prácticamente todos habían terminado, Aizen habló.

- Hay noticias nuevas de nuestro querido ryoka - anunció, - Ryoma le ha localizado y han entrado en contacto – bebió un poco de té y continuó, - su riatsu aumenta por momentos, y solo es cuestión de tiempo que su poder crezca de manera inimaginable.

- Y ese poder tiene que ser nuestro – concluyó uno de los espadas, - ¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento, Aizen-sama?

- La semilla ya ha sido sembrada – murmuró con interés, - ahora solo nos queda recoger los frutos, ¿no os parece?

Intercambiaron miradas de intriga y satisfacción entre ellos, y sonrieron.

- Así es, mis queridos espadas – apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, y sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña, - muy pronto - sonrió, - Kurosaki Karin nos pertenecerá.


End file.
